Tentando Entender Você
by uchiha.krsty
Summary: UA As inevitáveis e excêntricas situações pelas quais aqueles que se apaixonam passam. nejixtenten. CAP FINAL ON.
1. Por causa do Lee!

capítulo 1:. Por causa do Lee!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seus ombros tremiam de frio. O tecido fino que cobria sua pele, mal podia ser considerado proteção contra aquele frio, sendo que estava completamente encharcado, e colado ao seu corpo. Abraçou os joelhos encarando a fihgura de costas à sua frente. Não aparentava estar com nenhum pouco de frio, nem sequer tremia! A irritava profundamente essa sensação de que ele mesmo de costas podia vê-la.

"Mas que sensação boba!"

Estreitou os olhos, amaldiçoando internamente o amigo Lee, de um modo ou de outro sempre era culpa dele quando Tenten se metia numa enrascada assim, e dessa vez especialmente, era uma enrascada bastante incômoda.

"Lee...quando, SE um dia, eu sair daqui...eu juro...VOU TE MATAR ò.ó..."

flashback::.

-Lee! Lee, me espera, para de andar tão rápido!

Gritava a Mitsashi (sim, eu descobri que o sobrenome dela é assim u.u'), correndo da porta da escola até o amigo que disparou depressa sem a esperar:

-Vamos, Tenten, corra! Eu quero ver seu fogo da juventude!

A garota deu um grunhido irritado, prando de correr. Lee sabia ser irritante! Se eles iam juntos todo dia pra casa, por que ele ficava com essas palhaçadas? u.ú

A garota tinha ficado tão desatenta com o pequeno escândalo do amigo, que esquecera seu caderno na sala de aula.

"Mas que droga!" Resmungou mentalmente ela, voltando correndo para dentro dos portões da escola. No caminho parou um pouco ao ver uma pequena comoção:

-Mas você é muito ousado mesmo, seu garoto magrela!

Disse um valentão com cara da mau-caráter da sala de Tenten, e parecia discutir com um certo garoto de cabelos espetados loiros.

"Aiai, será se não é aquele garoto Uzumaki arranjando confusão de novo?"

Perguntou-se ela, observando o garoto de cabelos loiros, um ano mais novo que ela que encarava o valentão e mais dois amigos grandalhões. Um grito irritado assustou Tenten:

-NARUTO! - A garota olhou surpresa para o lado, vendo que quem gritava irritada era uma garota de cabelos róseos, meio amiga sua, da série abaixo. - Pára com isso, seu idiota, vai arranjar mais problemas!

Era uma garota de cabelos róseos e curtos, roupa de colegial normal, e no atual momento, uma expressão muuuito brava.

-Tenten! - Disse a mais nova, reparando na amiga _senior _(nome dado à estudando do último ano do colegial), que assistia a cena.

-Hey, Sakura, aquilo não é o Naruto arranjando mais briga? - Perguntou Tenten com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Mas é claro que sim...- Respondeu a outra, arregaçando as mangas com uma veia pulsante na testa.

Pôs-se a andar, indo em direção ao centro da confusão.

-Naruto! - Exclamou a garota dando um cascudo na cabeça do garoto. Um rapaz loiro de seus 16 anos, roupa colegial normal, mas uma faixa vermelha na testa e um casaco preto por cima com uma marca de espiral vermelha nas costas.

-Sakura-chan! - Choramingou ele. - Não faça isso agora, estou no meio de uma briga! i.i

-Seu idiota, pare com isso, vai acabar se ferindo de verdade um dia desses!

Antes que Naruto pudesse protestar, um dos grandalhões se interpôs entre Sakura e ele, tocando de leve o queixo de Sakura com um olhar malicioso:

-Mas que belezinha, bem que podíamos levar ela...

Sakura já tinha cerrado os punhos irritada, a garota tinha uma força monstruosa, e Naruto já estava prestes a dar um soco no cara que a provocou, quando alguém pulou de uma das grades desse pátio da escola.

-Será que você não dá conta de 3 encrenqueiros...usuratonkachi?! - Perguntou o jovem de sobrancelha arqueada e sorriso duvidoso, num insntante, voltando-se para o cara que atormentava Sakura, e começando a briga.

Uma gota pesou no cenho de Tenten: "O palco tá formado..."

Aquilo acontecia quase todo dia, ela não entendia porque esses calouros arranjavam tanta briga, pior ainda...não entendia por que ELA estava perdendo tempo assistindo aquilo em vez de ir à sua própria sala pegar suas coisas para ir pra casa.

"Pior, ainda tá ameaçando chover..." - Reparou ela olhando para o céu nublado, e amaldiçoando internamente LEE...mais uma vez...

Subiu correndo as escadas, odiava subir aquelas escadas e odiava ainda mais estudar no último e terceiro andar da escola, pois quando subia, sua saia do uniforme, que já era curta demais - devido à falta de números quando foi comprar- deixava à mostra tuuudo que houvesse por baixo dela.

Chegou à sala do 3º C, abrindo a porta de vez, e surpreendeu-se ao ver aquela figura, no mínimo estranha, sentada no meio da sala de aula de olhos fechados.

Tenten arqueou as sobrancelhas ao entrar na sala:

-Neji? - Perguntou em tom óbvio quando o rapaz, de cabelos longos muito lisos castanhos e faces alvas abriu os olhos perolados e penetrantes. tenten sentiu um arrepio, o arrepio que sempre sentia ao ver aqueles olhos assustadores.

A garota dirigiu-se até a sua cadeira pegando o caderno que tinha esquecido. Já ia sair da sala quando a voz grave lhe deteve:

-Tenten.

-Hai. - Olhou a garota curiosa.

-Você luta artes marciais, certo?

-Eu...bom, um pouco. - Disse a garota dando de ombros. - Gosto mais de mexer com armas antigas, coisa de família...bom, por que? - Perguntou ela mais curiosa ainda. Neji era seu colega de sala, e era muito calado e reservado, embora já tivessem conversado algumas vezes, e por ela ser também muito afastada do resto da sala, em parte das meninas - a maioria um grupo de bobinhas fúteis- ela acabava sempre fazendo equipe com Neji, e Lee, amigo dela. Tudo que ela sabia do Hyuuga enfim, é que pertencia à uma família nobre e assim como a mesma, era praticante assíduo de artes marciais, tendência da família. Ah, é, parecia também que tinha uma intriga com sua prima caloura, Hinata, que Tenten conhecia muito pouco, 'coisa de família...'. Tenten acabava por ser mais próxima das garotas calouras, devido ao fato de as de sua classe senior serem demasiadamente fúteis.

-Ótimo.

Tenten o ficou olhando com uma cara de: "ah-tá! E...?!"

Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha e falou com tom óbvio:

-Você vai me ajudar a praticar.

Disse como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia e implícita do mundo.

-Ah é? - Perguntou Tenten com ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas. - "Eu vou é, que tal você me PEDIR antes?" - Completou mentalmente.

O rapaz a encarou com olhar frio:

-Por que, tem alguma objeção?

Ela o olhou chocada por tal prepotência, mas somente respondeu:

-Não, claro que não...-

-Certo, nos vemos em 1 hora então. - Disse ele fechando os olhos novamente, no que parecia ser uma meditação.

-Bom, eu não posso...- Falou a garota pensativa.

-Por que?

-Não posso ir para casa e voltar em uma hora, é longe...

Neji deu um quase imperceptível suspiro, e disse:

-Certo, vamos agora então.

Disse levantando-se.

-Como?!-

-Vamos agora, você vai comigo ao lugar do treinamento, ou tem alguma objeção?

Ok. Aquele "tem alguma objeção" estava começando a tornar-se irritante. De fato ela não tinha nenhuma 'objeção' em ajudar o companheiro de sala, sempre teve até uma certa admiração por ele, mas aquele jeito prepotente tirava principalmente uma garota de personalidade forte como ela, do sério.

-Tá, vamos...

Assentiu a garota, sentindo a cabeça despencar. A verdade é que TINHA UMA OBJEÇÃO SIM: A de que estava com fome, sono, cansada, frio, e mais uma penca de outras coisas que a faziam desejar ardentemente ir para casa, mas nããão, ia para um tal de 'local de treinamento'! Treinar artes marciais! Com Hyuuga Neji! - Ok, esse ultimo fator não era tããão ruim assim...

Com um estranho consenso os dois desceram as escadas sem muita conversa.

Tenten, comouma típica pessoa NORMAL estava um pouco constrangida com o silêncio, mas Neji sempre parecia num constante estado de calma e tranquilidade.

Caminhando um pouco, chegaram à uma rua distante e de casas vistosas. Neji abriu a grade de um lugar que parecia uma casa mas na frente tinha um longo jardim sem cobertura. Quando foi em direção da porta da casa em si, verificou que estava trancada, e não tinha a chave nem ninguém em casa.

-Tanto faz...-murmurou.

-Algum problema? - Perguntou a companheira.

-Não, a casa está fechada mas não vamos precisar dela.

"Não vamos é? Será que ele pretende me usar como cobaia sem nem me alimentar mesmo? i.i"

-Você disse que usa armas para lutar, Tenten..

-Er...- A garota deu um suspiro enquanto abaixou-se apalpando seus próprios calcanhares, até chegar na meia, onde enfiou a mão dentro, de lá tirando uma pequena adaga - no mundo ninja conhecida como kunai xD- Depois, virando de lado um tanto embaraçada, colocou a mão dentro da blusa e de dentro do sutian, tirou outra 'faquinha xD' igual;

Neji não pôde conter a surpresa:

-Você realmente anda com isso dentro da roupa?

-Espere, tem mais...-Murmurou a garota indoa té a bolsa escolar e retirando um nuchaku [isso - de ferro de dentro.

Uma gota pesou no cenho do Hyuuga:

-**Por que** você anda com essas coisas pra lá e pra cá?

Tenten ergueu uma sobrancelha:

-**Por que** você medita na sala de aula?

Neji ignorou o jeito atrevido da colega e não respondeu.

-Bom, eu realmente amo armas...E também não é muito seguro andar por essas ruas sem proteção alguma. - Respondeu a moça, simplesmente.

-Hum...mas você sabe lutar com isso, certo?

Tenten abafou um riso prepotente. Não era uma garota lá muito feminina, também não era muito simpática, ou convencida, mas se tinha algo de que tinha inteira confiança, era da sua habilidade com armas.

Desde pequena seus pais a ensinaram a lidar com isso, era uma tradição familiar muito longa, e quando eles morreram restou à menina treinar por si só, e de algum modo estranho, sentia os pais consigo quando treinava.

A garota livrou-se do peso da mochila, e do caderno, colocando tudo na 'calçada' do jardim de Neji. Foi para o meio da grama, e enroscando as duas kunais [ok, eh u.a mas vamo parar de falar fakinhas ta? xD entre a saia e a pele, ficou a girar o nuchaku de ferro com habilidade.

-Toma. - Disse ela, jogando as kunais para o Hyuuga, que colocava-se à fernte dela a uns 3 metros de distância, assumindo o que parecia ser uma posição de luta antiga.

Ele segurou as kunais e as jogou de lado:

-Não preciso disso.

Tenten revirou os olhos:

-É claro que precisa, eu tenho uma arma, não vou lutar contra uma pessoa desarmada.

-Lute. - Murmurou Neji em seu tom forte e rouco, e rapidamente correu até Tenten, anulando a distancia de 3 metros entre eles, antes que a garota pudesse realmente perceber, ele havia abaixado-se num movimento melodioso e pressionado com a ponta dos dedos a articulação do joelho dela, a fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair. A garota percebeu que Neji também tinha treino, e usou o nuchaku de apoio no chão, dando um salto para frente e outra vez ficando de frente para o Hyuuga que assumia posição de águia [kung fu \o novamente. Tenten surpreendeu-se com a velocidade dele, e partiu para o ataque, usando seus nuchakus, como ele queria.

Haviam passado 2 horas desde o começo da luta idiota, e quando para felicidade de Tenten, o Hyuuga finalmente parecia querer parar de lutar, começou a cair uma chuva torrencial. Tudo sairia bem se o inteligente Hyuuga Neji não tivesse deixado o ramo de chaves cair no chão e ser tragado pela chuva até o esgoto mais próximo, onde entrando por lá desapareceu na escuridão (i.i).

flashback off...

E agora encontravam-se nessa situação bastante...er...incômoda por assim dizer. Pelo menos é o que achava Tenten, que tinha a roupa encharcada pois devido à um certo Hyuuga ter esquecido a chave da porta, eles estavam destinados a ficarem embaixo da chuva torrencial, provavelmente encaminahdos à uma morte dolorosamente pneumônica o.o.

"Lee...quando, SE um dia, eu sair daqui...eu juro...VOU TE MATAR ò.ó..."

Concluia ela, mesmo que no fundo o amigo não tivesse /nada/ a ver com nada...Mas era tão bom culpar ele em vez de admitir para si mesma que ela que fora uma boba de ter aceitado passar tanto tempo treinando com aquele tal de Neji, só para que ele, tão superior, não a achasse fraca. Que orgulho repentino era esse?

Neji, na sua muito eficiente impassividade limitou-se a sentar e esparar que a chuva parasse para que ele tentasse 'escalar' o muro do local, pois caso tentasse fazer isso agora, provavelmente morreria eletrocutado devido à cerca elétrica.

E agora ela estava lá, encharcada e tremendo de frio, observando as costas do rapaz. Deitou-se na 'calçada' irritada com a vida, e consigo mesma de ter cedido ao..pedido não, à 'ordem' daquele ser.

-Nós poderíamos ficar treinando

Disse a voz séria.

-Hã? - Murmurou Tenten surpresa ao olhar para a pessoa que lhe falava,e não tinha nem olhado para ela.

-Você luta bem...Deve ter boas descendências...Eu preciso de alguém para treinar, haverá um evento importante de luta em minha família. Poderíamos ficar treinando regularmente. - Completou ele, ainda sem a olhar.

-Tá..certo.- Respondeu a garota passiva, e ficou em choque consigo mesma durante um momento. Tinha acabado de se reclamar mentalmente de ter "cedido ao pedido daquele ser", e agora tinha cedido permanentemente??! Ah, Tenten, que diabos você tem na cabeça?! - Perguntou-se.

E assim passaram algumas horas...até a chuva parar.

A manhã do dia seguinte nascia milagrosamente mais aquecedora para aqueles jovens. Uma moça de cableos róseos e olhos verdes, uniforme escolar não muito bem engomado, levava nas mãos dois almoços enrolados em dois paninhos iguais cor de rosa. Nem parecia que aquela garota tão agressiva à primeira vista tinha preparado aquele almoços com tanto cuidado

Era hora do almoço, e foi até um canto mais afastado do pátio escolar, subiu com uma certa dificuldade uma grade que separava o colégio de um pequeno pátio menor, onde conversavam um grupo de jovens meio despreocupados.

-Por que demorou tanto testuda?

Perguntou uma garota charmosa de cabelos loiros, formando uma mecha que caía por cima dos olhos opacos azuis.

Sakura olhou com aolhar azedume pra ela:

-É, Ino, coisas...Ohayo, vocês...-Perguntou eka cumprimentando o grupo qu além da loira continha uma garota de olhos

perolados, e cabelos longos azuis escuros, um rapaz de cabelos espetados formando um rabo de cavalo, outro que cheirava a cachorro e mais um rapaz, muito estranho por sinal, de óculos escuros e cabelos espetados acompanhando por um garoto meio gordinho. -Ora, onde está o Naruto? - Complementou Sakura olhando de lado. Deu uma olhada de esguelha para a grade de cima, para ver se avistada uma outra certa pessoa, mas nada...

-O Naruto-kun disse que está fazendo algo muito sério e importante.

Disse a menina de cabelos azuis, Hinata, com um jeito delicado.

-Uma coisa importante é? - Perguntou Sakura erguendo a voz, e prevendo que devia ser algo idiota.

-Tente pensar no que aquela bixinha enrustida chamaria de 'coisa importante', feiosa?

Perguntou um rapaz de olhar zombateiro e faces estranhamente sérias que vinha de trás de uma árvore.

-Ora, Sai, já falei pra você não falar assim do Naruto. - Repreendeu-o Sakuram sendo em seguida zombada por Kiba:

-Só você mesma para ser amiga de um sujeito tão estranho, Sakura..- Falou com tom arrogante.

-Kiba-san...- Murmurou Hinata em tom ofendido.

-Nossa, mas que fã-clube defensor o Naruto tem aqui viu. - Retorquiu ele virando os olhos.

A garota loira levantou-se da grama puxando o rapaz de rabo de cavalo pela mão

-Vamos, Shikamaru, vamos dar uma volta. - Falava ela com um tom exigente, enquanto mascava um chiclete.

O rapaz levantou-se preguiçosamente, a seguindo por entre as árvores.

-Seeei como vão dar uma volta...- Murmurou Chouji, o garoto gordinho que entupia-se com um saco de batata fritas.

Sakura revirou os olhos com tudo aquilo, e atravessou a grade de volta para o colégio, ainda com os pacotinhos em mãos. Andou um pouco até chegar nos fundos da escola onde viu uma movimentação estranha.

-Seu noob...- Murmurou uma voz arrogante que Sakura logo reconheceu.

-Teme! Você está trapaceando! - Gritou Naruto irritado. Mais uma vez ele e Sasuke participavam de um de seus duelos, adoravam brigam, e apesar de serem amigos, sempre que podiam arranjam um motivo para comparar habilidades. Aquela briga no entanto parecia ter começado faz tempo...

-Já vão parar com isso? - Perguntou Sakura, aproximando-se com uma cara severa de mãe que briga com duas crianças.

-Sakura-chan! - Exclamou Naruto indo falar com a amiga, e Sasuke somente virou as costas e saiu andando.

-Pega Naruto,e sse é seu almoço.- Disse a garota no meio da conversa com o loiro.

Alguns minutos depois, Sakura chegou até a sacada do colégio, onde um rapaz de cabelos negros observava o movimento lá embaixo, principalmente um grupo de amigos que oconversava animado.

-Sasuke-kun. - Chamou Sakura em tom normal, e ele olhou de relance. -Seu almoço. - completou ela, entregando-lhe o outro pacotinho.

-Arigatou. - Disse ele simplesmente pegando o pacotinho em mãos. Sakura viu o que ele estava olhando e sentou-se na sacada também observando os amigos lá embaixo.

Uchiha Sasuke era um sujeito não muito amigável, definitivamente. No passado costumava ser o exemplo em tudo, admirado e ídolo de um fã-clube incansável de garotinhas bobas, inclusive Sakura, que o amava incansavelmente. Porém, desde uns 3 anos atrás, quando o garoto, um órfão meio sem rumo, acabou se metendo em confusões perigosas demais com gente perigosa demais, e por um tempo foi até expulso da escola, ele havia tornado-se um sujeito mais afastado do grupo de amigos, ainda próximo aos antigos melhores amigos, Naruto, seu eterno rival, e Sakura, que agora o via com mais normalidade, e o tratava com menos idolatria que antes. O fã-clube de Sasuke continuava à toda, só que em vez de garoto-exemplo-perfeito, ele havia agora tornado-se o garoto-problema-pefeito. O que de certa forma atraia ainda mais as garotas.

-Nee, já vou indo, Sasuke-kun, você não vai descer? - Perguntou Sakura, virando-se para o amigo, com um semblante um tanto animado.

-Iie.- Respondeu ele sem olhá-la.

-Tá certo. Ja ne.

Cumprimentou a garota repentinamente serena, descendo. Era tão bo poder tratar Sasuke como uma pessoa normal agora...Ou quase isso, tanto faz...A questão é que seus pensamentos fora de órbita a fizeram tropeçar em alguém na escada para baixo, quase provocando um desastre que seria ir ao chão junto com essa pessoa.

-Nee! Desculpe, Tenten-senpai!

A garota que por muito pouco não caiu as escadas estava prestes a falar quando um espirro se interpôs no lugar da fala. Sakura reparou então qua a garota estava com uma cara realmente...

-...péssima! O que houve?

- e.e Nossa, obrigada Sakura...- Disse a garota, passando um lenço pelo rosto, e olhando a amiga com uma gota quando as duas começaram a andar pela escola. - Bom, acontece que eu peguei uma bela pneumonia.

-Pneumonia!! Mas por que??

-Oras...- Disse Tenten ainda com voz fraquinha. - Sentemo-nos aqui. - Mostrou um batente no primeiro andar da escola, e contou toda a história do dia anterior.

-Hyuuga Neji?! O primo da Hinata, certo? Mas ele não é o senior número 1?!

-Aham, que seja...- Murmurou Tenten com voz bem anasalada.- Só sei que por enquanto ele é o número 1 na minha lista de alvos, isso sim. Por culpa dele estou com essa maravilha de voz e gripe...

Mesmo não sendo muito próximas, acaba que Tenten e Sakura eram de certo mmodo amigas sim, junto com Hinata e Ino combinavam de sair juntas muitas vezes, formando quase um quarteto, outro fator que as aproximava era que o 'extravagante' amigo de Tenten, Lee, era...

-Minha belíssima flor do estio! -

...Louco por Sakura.

-Ohayo, Lee-san. - Disse a garota sem entusiasmo. Admirava muito Lee, ele era muito esforçado e tirava quase as melhores notas, embora grande parte de seu empenho nos estudos fosse dedicado a ter notas melhores que Hyuuga Neji, que ele considerava seu rival, por ser o senior número 1, considerado um gênio por sua inteligência, e além de tudo habilidades físicas.

Depois dos devidos paparicos, Lee retirou-se e as garotas continuaram a conversa.

-Sabe, Tenten-senpai, eu acho que você o Neji-san dariam um belo casal..- Disse a Haruno abraçando as pernas.

Tenten arregalou os olhos corada como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absurda de se dizer:

-Está louca, Sakura?! É claro que não!

-Ah é...por que você tá corando então... e.e9

Tenten somentiu sentiu corar-se mais ainda:

-Não estou corando, que coisa boba de se dizer! - Falou levantando-se subitamente. - Tenho certeza que você e o Uchiha..."calouro número um" - imitou com voz zombateira em falsete - odiava esses títulos -, é que dariam certo certinho.

Sakura deixou a cabeça deitar-se sobre seus próprios ombros com olhar distante.

-Mas é claro que não, Tenten...- disse num tom até meio triste.

tenten ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-De qualquer jeito, vamos indo, já vai tocar. - Disse a mais velha, dando a mão para Sakura levantar-se também. - E aí, que acha de mais tarde irmos às compras?

-É uma boa idéia...- Foram conversando as duas enquanto dirigiam-se às suas respectivas salas.

Lee organizava concentradamente os resumos da aula de Gai-sensei, que seria o próximo professor à dar aula, quando sentiu um olhar ameaçador sobre si. Virou os olhos surpreso e o que viu foi Tenten que entrava na sala com aquele tão acentuado mal humor do dia, que Lee preferia de chamar: "outra representação do fogo da juventude".

-Tenten-san, não está bem? - Perguntou o rapaz com um olhar meio amedrontado.

A garota deu um suspiro cansado, e desabou na cadeira ao lado de Lee, quando estava prestes a falar um espirro substituiu a fala. Depois de alguns segundos achando que ia espirrar de novo, finalmente Tenten virou-se para Lee para falar, com uma cara de alguém muito doente-pálida-irritada-em estado de semi homicídio.

-Não, Lee! Eu não tô bem não! - Disse zangada. - Tudo por culpa daquele 'gênio'! E sua, é claro...!

-Mas Tenten-san!- Disse o rapaz levantando-se- o professor ainda não tinha entrado na sala- E falou no seu tom habitualmente alto e escandaloso:

-Não pode ter sido tão ruim assim! Pense bem, sempre há uma coisa boa pra tirar dessas experiências! - E num tom demasiadamente alto falou: POR EXEMPLO, você pode ter sido forçada a passar horas a fio treinando com o meu maldito eterno rival sob chantagem emocional e moral, sendo submetida à sua arrogância, prepotência, e ainda sendo sujeita a reptir esse ritual permanentemente, mas não poode ser tão ruim assim nee?! - Perguntou entusiasmado, só então percebendo que alguém passava por eles e escutava todo o dinâmico discurso do Rock.

Tenten passou alguns segundos sentindo-se agraciada por Kami por tamanho AZAR, mas para sua surpresa e sorte, parecia que Neji, a pessoa que tinha passado por eles, não tinha dado a mínima para o que Rock Lee tinha dito, nem ao menos pra o aparente fato de Tenten ter exposto os fatos dessa maneira para ele.

-É, parece que seu eterno rival da a mínima para o que você diz mesmo, Lee..uu''

-Ohhhh i.i

Um homem de sorriso...estranho, e aparencia...estranha..Entrou na sala.

-Vamos lá, pessoal! Aquietem esse fogo da juventude teremos mais uma aula maravilhosa! Lee!! Meu aluno preferido, quero seu melhor hoje!

-OOOSSU!

Tenten desenhava distraída durante a aula de Gai. Era realmente frustrante que a unica pessoa com quem ela poderia teoricamente conversar na aula estava super entretida na aula.

Olhou Lee com um olhar mortal, por que ele tinha que ser tão dedicado nessa aula, afinal? e.é

"Ah, dane-se..."- Pensou a garota, resolvendo atrapalhara concentração dele com um bilhetinho. Estava sentada lá atrás, e Lee na frente, teria que cooperar com a ajuda dos colegas para passar o papel.

"ow criaturaa, vamo hoje para o cinema? tá passando um filme novo daquele lutador estranho"

Escreveu a garota num pedacinho de papel, e mandou a garota aos eu lado ir passando para Lee, que estava na frente no lado oposto da sala. A turma dos garotos era grande, e passando de mão em mão, sem muito interesse, acabou por perder-se a informação do destinatário do bilhete.

Chegando às mãos de Hyuuga Neji...

-Pra quem é?

Perguntou ele, já concluindo que não era para ele, afinal, nunca recebera um bilhete em sala antes. A garota que lhe entregou deu de ombros:

-Sei lá pra quem é...É da Mitsashi.

Neji arqueou as sobrancelhas, com ajuda de seu nada inflado ego concluindo que o bilhete era para ele.

Abriu e leu o papel muito surpreso.

Tenten, que conformada com a demora já estava quase por cochilar na carteira, recebu a resposta.

"Tá".

Soltou um muxoxo. "Tá"? Lee deveria está concentrado mesmo na aula para dar tanta pouca atenção ao recado da melhor amiga.

Escreveu rapidamente no papel o horário e o lugar que se encontrariam, na frente do cinema, já era quase um ritual para os amigos irem ver filmes de ação. Estava prestes a mandar entregar o bilhete novamente quando um olhar severo de Gai-sensei alcançou o papel.

A garota suou frio, e ao ter o olhar desviado de si, acrescentou:

"Não responda ok? O professor já está de olho nesse papel."

Ao findar da aula, Lee saiu correndo para pedir dicas extras sobre a matéria com o professor,e Tenten nem teve tempo de confirmar a presença do amigo. Deu um suspiro e desceu para casa. "Tanto faz, daqui a 3 horas eu vou ver esse ser de novo mesmo..."

O último aluno a sair da sala foi Neji, que antes de recolher suas coisas deu uma última lida no bilhete que recebera, e com um leve sorriso o guardou dentro do caderno.

"Na frente do cinema do shopping, às 4 horas, não se atrase, ouviu bem?!

P.s::. Não responda ok? O professor já está de olho nesse papel.""

Eram 15:54

"Espero que o Lee já esteja lá, nãoe stou a fim de esperar.."

Pensava Tenten enquanto ia em direção á fila do cinema quase ninguém.

Não, Lee não estava lá. A garota deu um suspiro, e ficou na fila, recostada na bancada de uma sorveteria self service.

Alguns minutos depois, uma figura de abelos longos aparecia.

Tenten não soube bem porque mas sentiu-se um pouco nervosa ao ver Neji ali. O rapaz vestia um jeans escuro e uma camisa branca.

"Falo com ele?" Perguntou-se a garota. Mesmo tendo tido a "maravilhosa" experiência de treinar com Neji, ainda se sentia um pouco intimidada com sua "onipotência".

Algum tempo atrás.

Era estranho.

Neji olhou para o chão de seu quarto, onde estava sentado sobre sua cama pensativo.

Realmente estranho...

Por que ela o tinha chamado afinal? Ele sempre achou que ela antipatizava com ele, e depois de escutar o amigo dela falando aquilo..._"POR EXEMPLO, você pode ter sido forçada a passar horas a fio treinando com o meu maldito eterno rival sob chantagem emocional e moral, sendo submetida à sua arrogância, prepotência, e ainda sendo sujeita a reptir esse ritual permanentemente, mas não poode ser tão ruim assim nee?! " _

Tinha ficado com certeza absoluta que ela antipatizava com ele. O que diria ela então se soubesse que ele a convidara para treinar porque a... 'admirava'...

Bom, Hyuuga Neji não era o tipo de rapaz que ficava refletindo sobre essas coisas, mas lá estava ele, pensando que encontraria uma garota, e que isso o estava fazendo sentir-se...

"estranho".

Ele ainda vinha longe, e o conflito mental aumentava. "Falo com ele?". Tenten era muito segura de si, mas pelo que incrível que parecesse não conseguia ser uma pessoa tão social.

Ele se aproximava...E...vinha em direção a ela?

Estava vindo, vindo...E a olhando nos olhos. Tenten não soube bem por que mas não conseguiu desviar do olhar dele, por mais que quisesse para evitar aquela troca de olhares meio constrangedora, e ele também não quebrava o contato.

Até que ele chegou bem à sua frente, com expressão tranquila.

Tenten ficou confusa:

-Oe, Neji...- Murmurou ela, e estava prestes a perguntar se ele também ia ver esse filme, quando o rapaz falou surpreendentemente:

-Desculpe, cheguei 3 minutos atrasado...

Tenten o olhou com uma gota no cenhod e confusão:

-Hã?

O rapaz ainda a fitava nos olhos com sua expressão impassível, se bem que se alguém segurasse a mão do rapaz, veria que encontrava-se completamente suada.

-Você havia falado no bilhete...para não chegar atrasado.

Tenten estreitou os olhos. Já ia abrir a boca para falar quando algo lhe ocorreu:

-Neji, só um momento, vou ali no banheiro volto em 30seg, ok?

-Hmn.

A garota, que evstia um jeans preto e uma blusa de alça rosa, distanciou-se um pouco depressa emd ireção ao banheiro do shopping, um tanto próximo. Neji ficou a observa-la afastar-se. Recostou-se no mesmo balcão de sorvete, fitando os sapatos.

"Por que estão tão suadas afinal?" - Perguntou-se o rapaz, limpando as costas das mãos na blusa.

"Atenda, atenda..."

-Mochi mo...

-LEE!

Disse firmemente a voz da garota.

-Tenten-san! Como está?

-Como estou?! Lee, me diga uma coisa, você não vem para o cinema?!

-Eu? Quando?

-Eu te disse...o bilhete...-Murmurou a garota, com suas últimas esperanças em que o acidente embaraçoso que ela achava que tinha acontecido não tivesse aconetcido.

-Eu não recebi nenhum bilhete, Tenten-san. - Disse Lee confuso.

Tenten sentiu suas últimas esperanças se esvairem, capotando ao chão. recompôs-se, dizendo:

-Tá, Lee, brigada...

-Ei, mas espera, que história é essa de...

Tum Tum Tum.

Não adiantava a garota já tinha desligado.

Tenten guardou o celular no bolso do jeans, e respirou fundo olhando-se no espelho.

"Então foi o Neji que recebeu aquele bilhete...Por que ele aceitaria vir ao cinema comigo?"

Pensava a garota enquanto retocava seus coques quando um pensamento a paralisou.

"Espera aí...Eu vou sozinha ao cinema com Hyuuga Neji?"

Uma pontada forte acometeu o peito da Mitsashi.

Sacodiu a cabeça expelindo esses pensamentos, já tinha enrolado tempo demais no banheiro.

Foi aproximando-se da entrada do cinema, e fitou aquela figura de cabelos longos, que olhava para baixo. Alguns fios de cabelo haviam ficado fora do rabo de cavalo, e caíam-lhe pelos ombros. Um calafrio passou pela espinha da garota de olhos cor de chocolate.

"Calma, Tenten..."


	2. Apostas

**Apostas **

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence...caso contrário seria bem mais shoujo do que shonen u.ú**

A garota aproximou-se forçando um sorriso que disfarçasse seu nervosismo.

-Enquanto você foi algumas pessoas passaram a fila.

Disse Neji aparentemente calmo, mostrando que agora havia de fato formado-se uma fila. Eram só 3 pessoas na frente deles, mas alguém parecia estar tendo um problema com a entrada, e a mini-fila ficou estancada. Ok, a única coisa mais estranha para Tenten que ver um filme com Hyuuga Neji seria ficar parada na fila com ele, em absoluto silêncio.

Ela enrolava um fio de cabelo solto meio freneticamente, quando chegou a uma conclusão:

"Afinal, por que estou tão nervosa? É só um colega de sala...Não é como se eu nunca tivesse falado com ele fora da escola antes..."

_flashback:_

_Tenten vinha das compras, meio desconcentrada pela rua, quando sentiu alguém esbarrar nela de leve, no entanto a desequilibrando e a afzendo cair. Colocou a mão na cabeça que doia um pouco, abriu os olhos não conseguindo identificar a figura à sua frente devido ao sol que incidia diretamente nele, mas viu uma mão vindo em sua direção estendida. tenten à segurou, levantando-se e pôde ver quem era a pessoa de _

_cabelos longos à sua frente._

_-Desculpe..- Mumurou Neji entregando-lhe as compras que ela tinha deixado cair, e seguindo em frente._

_-Nada... - Murmurou em resposta, já vendo o rapaz distanciar-se._

_flashback off._

"Ok, isso não pode exatamente ser considerado 'falar com ele fora da escola', mas nós já fizemos trabalhos juntos, e...ah sei lá..." Pensava a garota justificando-se para si mesma.

"Bom, de qualquer jeito, não tenho por que ficar surtada, é só vir ao cinema com um colega da escola, nada de diferente afinal"

Concluiu a garota suspirando tranquila, e tinha passado tanto tempo em seu pequeno conflito mental que não percebeu que a fila voltara a andar e os dois eram os próximos a entrar no cinema.

Neji havia entregado seui ingresso ao cobrador e vendo que a garota ao seu lado estava meio avoada, pegou o ingresso da mão dela para entrega-lo, no entanto nesse gesto, suas mãos se tocaram durante uma fração de segundo fazendo Tenten, que acabara de acabar seu pequeno monólogo mental, dar um passo para trás assustada, e com um abafado gritinho.

Neji a olhou incrédulo.

"Será que ela é...louca?"

Tenten recompôs-se de seu mais novo pequeno surto, sentindo todo o constrangimento que a situação lhe permitia.

"Por -que-diabos-estou-agindo-assim?" Repreendeu-se mentalmente, decidindo parar de fazer perguntas mentais à si mesma, e seguir Neji para dentro do cinema.

O lugar estava quase vazio e eles sentaram-se na última fileira de cima pra baixo.

-Parece que pouca gente gosta de filmes de ação. - Comentou Tenten ao sentar-se ao lado do colega.

Neji assentiu com a cabeça, com um muito discreto sorriso que fez a garota aos eu lado voltar aos seus devaneios silenciosos.

Tenten era da mesma sala do Hyuuga desde o começo do ginásio, e assim como seus ex colegas, tinha que concordar que até a 7º série,

Neji era uma das pessoas mais inspuportáveis com quem podia conviver. Por ser considerado um gênio, devido à seu Q.I superior, que o fazia ser bom em praticamente tudo que fazia, e por vir de uma família nobre de lutadores de artes marciais, Neji menosprezava quase todo ser que ousasse tentar interagir com ele.

Era conhecido por sua arrogância e prepotência, tanto que foi nesse tempo que por ridicularizar tanto Lee, que tentava ser bom em artes marciais mesmo com problemas físicos, como problemas de coluna, acabou ganhando a antipatia desse, e a promessa de Lee de que um dia iria derrotá-lo em todos os aspectos, luta e conhecimento.

Na 7a série, no entanto, nas famosas brigas de escola,

Neji apesar de costumar ser muito na dele, acabou se envolvendo em uma por causa de sua prima, Hinata. O seu adversário era Naruto, um garoto conhecido por ser barulhento e encrenqueiro. Supostamente ele estava andando demais com sua prima, o que para Neji manchava o nome de sua famosa família Hyuuga.

Tenten nunca soube direito o que aconteceu de fato na briga dos dois, tudo que se sabe é que depois desse acontecimento, o jovem de olhos perolados mudou completamente, passando a ser calmo e mais gentil; Perdendo toda aquela arrogância que tinha, mas continuando muito reservado e silencioso.

A morena voltou à realidade, sacodindo a cabeça, e sorrindo sutilmente. O garoto ao seu lado a olhou de esguelha observando o sorriso da colega.

-Eu não sabia que você gostava de filmes de ação, Neji!- Disse Tenten, já mais tranquila, virando de lado enquanto passavam os trailers.

Ele olhou para ela também, e logo viu-se reparando em pequenos detalhes da colega, como o modo que os fios soltos de cabelo dela caíam nos ombros, o modo como e a pele contrastava com a blusa preta, ou como...

-Neji? - Insistiu a garota com uma gota.

-Ah...Bom, eu não costumo ver filme de tipo algum, então...

-Você não costuma ver filmes de tipo algum? - perguntou tenten surpresa. Neji pareceu não entender a expressão incrédula da garota.

-E o que você faz durante as férias e fins de semana?

-Eu...treino, e medito... - Pensando bem, nem Neji sabia direito o que fazia duarante seu tempo. Normalmente gastava muito dele ajudando seu tio, pai de Hinata, cuja casa o abrigava.

-Nossa, Neji...- Exclamou Tenten...- Eu também faço coisas úteis assim, mas...ah, você precisa se divertir mais...u.u - Suspirou ela pensativa.

O rapaz ficou a observá-la pois parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa:

-Nós podemos vir ao cinema mais vezes, assim você se acostuma com umas coisas mais normais. - Disse Tenten ra´pidamente, um segundo depois arrependendo-se.

Por que diabos estava por vontade própria se metendo em todas as situações constrangedoras em que se encontrava?!

-Bom, eu...- Neji estava meio confuso. Até o mesmo dia de manhã, diria que a Mitsashi o odiava, e agora estava se mostrando tão simpática...-Acho..acho que seria bom. - Disse por fim, abafando um discreto sorriso.

Surpreendentemente, no final do filme, Tenten chegava à conclusão de que havia sido uma tarde bem agradável.

Conversaram pouco mas de um modo estranho não pareceu muito necessário.

-Viu como é legal? Perguntou Tenten à medida que se afastavam do cinema.

-É um bom filme. - Concordou Neji, com seu habitual tom calmo.

Chegaram à porta do shopping, e Tenten deu um olhada no lado de fora vendo que era tarde já e teria de pegar um ônibus.

-Bom, Neji... Vou indo pra casa. - Sorriu a garota, meio sem jeito.

-Certo..- Mumurou o rapaz. Na verdade não queria sair da companhia da garota nem tão cedo mas isso era algo que nem em suas ambições mais altas cogitaria dizer para ela. - Até amanhã, Tenten.

-Até. - Sorriu ela, rapidamente virando-se e abrindo a porta de vidro do shopping, passando correndo até o ponto de ônibus, bem perto dali

À Neji restou ficar observando com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso sereno no rosto a garota distanciar-se.

Algo dizia a ambos que o dia seguinte seria diferente.

-Ok, então talvez ele não seja tão chato assim. Mesmo não tendo sido ele o convidado a sair, ao achar que era, ele foi. Ahh não, ele deve achar que eu tô afim dele xx

-Viiu, eu disse que ele não era tão chato assim...Bom, ele não parece ser...ou parece? Não sei Tenten, só sei que..."ele vai achar que eu tô afim dele", tem certeza que se ele achasse isso, estaria achando errado?!

Disse Sakura com um sorriso malicioso. As duas conversavam sentadas na escada antes de soar o toque de início da escola. Sakura e Ino estavam cada vez mais distante, Hinata era muito tímida então Tenten agora podia-se dizer que era a amiga mais íntima de Sakura.

-Mas é claro que estaria! Sabe, ele é legal, e...é bonito também...Ok, legal eu não sei, mas ele é inteligente com certeza. Ele também é sério e dedicado...E é diferente dos outros garotos, bem diferente...Ele também parece determinado...mas eu não gosto dele!

Sakura desatou no riso.

-O que foi?! - perguntou Tenten que já ficava vermelha.

-Você acabou de listar todas as qualidades do garoto só para dizer "mas eu não gosto dele"?! Ai meu Deus, Tenten! Até parece que você engana alguém! - Disse a garota ainda rindo.

-Ah, chegaa! É claro que eu não gosto! É normal eu saber das qualidades dele, estudo com ele desde sempre...Eu não gosto e posso provar!

-Pode é? - Perguntou Sakura com uma sobrancelha erguida. - Como?

-Ah, não sei, foi só modo de se dizer!

-Bom, mas sabe que isso é muito interessante...Ten ten...- Disse a garota lenatmente com um leve brilho maquiavélico no olhar que fez a outra assustar-se:

-Do que você está falando?!

-Bom, você disse que pode provar que não gosta dele, que tal se você fizer isso? Ou melhor! Que tal se fizermos uma aposta?!

-Aposta? o.o como assim?

-Uma aposta, oras ¬¬ Você nunca assistiu 'segundas intenções"??

-Nãão..¬¬' - Respondeu Tenten com tom óbvio.

Sakura deu um suspiro irritado:

-É assim, eu proponho algo para você faezr que prove que você não gosta do Hyuuga, se você conseguir fazer, você ganha aposta, se você não conseguir você perde. Se você ganhar eu vou ter que me submeter a alguma coisa que você mandar eu fazer, e se você perder, você é quem se submete!

-Ahhh...- murmurou tenten entendendo. - E quais são os termos? "Ótima maneira de fazer a Sakura tomar alguma atitude comr elação ao Sasuke -"

-Ok, deixa eu ver...Para você provar que você não sente nada pelo Hyuuga, você vai ter que armar um encontro entre ele e outra garota...Se você conseguir fazer isso, eu faço o que você quiser, se você não conseguir você vai ter que...Vai ter que dar um beijo nele! 

-HÃ? - Um beijo? que termos mais infantis u.ú

-Ah, vamos lá, você tá só tentando escapar ¬¬...

-Tá, tá que seja! Eu aceito essas condições se você aceitar que..."isso ela não vai concordar nunca -"...se eu arrumar mesmo um encontro para Neji e uma garota, você vai ter que...você vai ter que falar para o "calouro estrela" que você sempre foi apaixonada por ele ò.ó9

Sakura imediatamente corou:

-Impossível! Eu não gosto do Sasuke, então...

-É isso ou nada! - Disse Tenten com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Sakura a olhou bem e depois de uma leve vontade de matar a amiga, e com o pensamento latente de que Tenten NUNCA conseguiria marcar um encontro entre Neji e outra garota, cedeu:

-Tá! É isso então...u.u Você tem 3 dias para providenciar esse encontro

Mal tinham acabado de firmar o acordo quando o sino para começar a aula soou.

-Nossa, só agora? Segundo meu relógio já era pra ter tocado o sinal há 40minutos.

Disse Tenten surpresa.

-Ajeita esse relógio então...Agora que são 7:10...tá 40 minutos adiantado...- Murmurou Sakura vendo que o relógio de Tenten marcavam 8:00.

E assim as duas despediram-se indo cada uma para sua sala.

-E por que você tem tanta certeza de que ela não vai conseguir arrumar esse encontro para o Neji? Qualquer garota gostaria de sair com ele, e Tenten não hesitaria de combinar isso...

Perguntava Ino, à tarde na casa de Sakura enquanto elas faziam o trabalho em dupla de matemática.

Sakura, deitada em sua cama disse com um sorriso triunfante:

-Porque o Neji não sairia com nenhuma garota.

-E como você tem tanta certeza, Sakura, afinal ele saiu com a Tenten, não foi?

Sakura sentou-se de uma vez só:

-Baka! Isso porque ele GOSTA da Tenten! Por isso que ele só sairia com ela!

Ino arregalou os olhos:

-E como você sabe disso?!

-Presta atenção, eu vou te dizer isso e você não vai contar a NINGUÉM, entendeu sua linguaruda?!

-Desembucha, testuda!

-Foi o seguinte, ontem eu e o Naruto fomos na casa da Hinata-chan...

_flashback on:._

_ontem na casa da Hinata-chan::._

_-Ah Hinata-chan, foi uma tarde muito produtiva de estudo mas eu eu preciso ir..._

_Disse Naruto com cara de cachorro triste na sala de Hinata, onde ele, ela e Sakura estavam sobre o tapete conversando...ops, estudando._

_-"Tarde produtiva de estudo", Naruto?! ¬¬ Você não fez nada além de ficar vendo eu e a Hinata resolvermos as questões e depois copiar!_

_-Você está sendo muito negativa, Sakura-chan, eu fui conferir se estavam certas à medida que copiava! u.u_

_-T-tudo bem, Naruto-kun...- Disse Hinata com um sorriso tímido. Mesmo aos 15 anos não perdia aquela mania de ficar sem jeito toda vez que Naruto estava por perto._

_-Hinata-chan, você é uma pessoa tão compreenssiva i.i - Murmurou Naruto quase esmagando a garota num abraço, que fez a Hyuuga corar até o quase desmaio, o que provocou a cena bem típica no grupo de amigos "Hinata você está bem?" blá blá..._

_Ao Naruto sair, ficaram só Sakura e Hinatam que decidiram subir para o quarto da Hyuuga para conversarems em serem ouvidas._

_Hinata colocava algum dvd enquanto Sakura, sentada sobre a cama da amiga achou algo interessante no criado mudo ao lado da cama:_

_-Nossa, Hinata-chan, finalmente resolveu se declarar para o Naruto?_

_-Ah-An? P-por que está dizendo isso? - Perguntou Hinata, quase engasgando, olhando para Sakura._

_-Isso...- Murmurou Sakura mostrando um envelope rosa com um adesivo de coração que estava sobre a cômoda de Hinata._

_-Ah..Isso...-Murmurou Hinata com um risinho, subindo na cama e pegando o envelope:_

_-Não é meu...Uma garota da outra turma pediu para eu entregar ao Neji niisan..._

_-E você não vai entregar?_

_-Não...  
_

_-Por que? - Perguntou Sakura com uma sobrancelha erguida._

_-Não é a primeira vez que me mandam entregar cartas de amor ao Neji-nissan, ele é muito popular assim como o Sasuke-san..._

_-É, eu sei..- Disse Sakura com uma leve irritação._

_-Todas as vezes que eu fui entregar alguma carta o Neji niisan disse que eu sumisse com elas, que ele não queria saber...Hoje mais cedo quando fui tentar entregar essa ele disse que não queria saber também, por que ele já gostava de alguém..._

_-Ah é?! - Perguntou Sakura interessada, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Tenten há alguns dias; - E quem é?_

_-Eu não sei quem é...- disse Hinata ems eu habitual tom tímido..- Ele só disse que ia sair com ela hoje, eu não tenho coragem de fazer perguntas sobre a vida pessoal do Neji niisan, mesmo morando na mesma casa, você deve saber da nossa intriga...nós só nos falamos quando é estritamente necessário._

_Sakura estacou. "Sairia com ela hoje??" _

_flashback off:_

-Isso foi ontem...Hoje quando Tenten me disse que por acidente tinha chamado Neji para sair ontem, eu tive minha confirmação!

-Mas isso é ótimo! - Disse Ino quse num pulo. - Por que você não fala isso pra ela?

Sakura fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça:

-A tenten é baka com essas coisas...Se eu conta para ela, ela vai se afastar dele e estragar tudo...Eu tenho que deixar ela descobrir sozinha que gosta dele e vice-versa...essa aposta é a oportunidade perfeita para isso!

- Espera aí, Sakura..- Disse Tenten com uma cara pensativa de como se um pensamento tivesse acabado de esbarrar com ela.

-O que foi?!

-Você já parou pra pensar que...se a Tenten chegar na maior cara de pau para o Neji e falar: "Ow Neji, sai com uma amiga minha", ele vai achar que ela não gosta dele e desistir dela?!

Sakura soltou uma gargalhada sonora:

-Ah, Ino, você não conhece os Hyuuga mesmo, nee? Você acha que se eles fossem

desistentes, a Hinata depois de todo esse tempo ainda gostaria do Naruto??

-É, mas...

-Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que no mínimo isso fará ele despertar para o fato de a

Tenten ser uma baka desligada e tomar uma atitude...sem falar que isso é na hipóóótese de ela ter coragem de marcar esse encontro.

-Ok, se você diz...- Disse Ino dando de ombros:

-Pelo menos ALGUÉM nessa turma tem que se resolver nee? A hinata é mais lenta que uma lesma sem gosma para agir com relação ao Naruto, eu e o Shikamaru passamos mais tempo brigando do que qualquer outra coisa, tá ficando um saco isso...E você, nem para admitir que gosta do Sasuke admite, sendo que até a diretora da escola já deve saber disso.

Sakura revirou os olhos:

-Eu não gosto dele...

-É claro que não, Sakura! - Disse Ino colocando uma quantdade impressionante de sarcasmo em cada uma das palavras.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bom, sabe que inexplicavelmente eu não tenho nada comentar aqui 8D**

**mas tudo bem, espero que tenham gostado...**

**Prox. cap: "Você me irrita!"**


	3. Você me irrita!

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens ****ainda**** não me pertecem, mas só o fato de nejxten ser quase oficial, faz eu não detestar tanto esse fato!**

**c.3::. "Você me irrita!"**

Tenten ia um pouco incerta ao lugar que tinha treinado com Neji da última memorável vez. Era o mesmo casarão, tinha certeza. Tocou a campainha um pouco incerta. Dessa vez eles tinham combinado na escola de se encontrarem para treinar mais à tarde, de 4 da tarde.

A garota havia .levado praticamente uma mala com equipamentos e armas, achou que o Hyuuga poderia se interessar por dar uma olhada nas armas.

Sem falar que tinha planos de no final do treino falar com ele sobre a idéia de ele sair com uma amiga sua...tenten pensou bem e chegou à conclusão que não queria fazer Neji sair com ninguém por quem ele pudesse se apaixonar.

"Não que eu me importe se ele se apaixonar por alguém!! Só não quero manipular os sentimentos dele!" -

Pelo menos foi essa a justificativa que ela deu para si mesma. para ter 100 de chance de que o encontro que ela planejava não fosse dar em nada mais à frente, ela teve a idéia aparentemente brilhante de fazer Neji sair com uma garota que já amasse outro...

Nada mais conveniente então do que marcar um encontro entre ele e Sakura. Desse modo ela poderia armar para Sasuke aparecer no dia em que Neji saísse com Sakura, e assim desencadear alguma reação nele...A única coisa que ela tinha que resolver ainda era o modo de fazer Sakura aceitar sair com Neji, provavelmente ela não saberia, isso seria muito fácil de armar...

"Nossa, quando eu fiquei tão manipuladora assim..? oo' "

A garota não obteve reação da porta [sééério, a porta não conversou com ela? xD, e reparando que a grade estava só entreaberta, já impaciente resolveu entrar.

Empurrando de leve a grade, entrou dando de cara com o jardim cenário de seu pesadelo de alguns dias atrás.

"Nada de Neji.." - pensou ela dando uma olhada em volta do jardim e resolveu dirigir-se à casa, que estava com a porta de madeira estilo japones aberta, diferente da outra vez em que as trancas da porta os fizeram ficar levando chuva.

A casa era toda no estilo medieval japones, com portas de arrastar, mas com trancas. Vendo a porta principal aberta, Tenten retirou os sapatos, ficando só de meias e entrou.

-Neji? - perguntou ela hesitante começando a explorar a casa, que fazia jus ao grande jardim.

Nada do rapaz...Tenten já pensava ir embora quando sentiu alguém atrás de si, e virou-se surpreendendo-se ao ver que o colega de sala estava a menos de um palmo dela, e como ela se virou, ficaram cara a cara. Aqueles olhos perolados e tranquilos encarando fixamente os orbes chocolate da garota que com o susto deu um pequeno pulo para trás. Agora com uma visão mais abrangente do companheiro de sala, Tenten teve o infortúnio [infortúnio? será mesmo? de ver que ele só usava uma calça jeans preta, os cabelos soltos, e nenhuma camisa. Tinha nas mãos uma maçã mordida, e estava descalço.

Tenten não pôde tirar seus olhos do tórax sem camisa do rapaz. Mesmo tendo noção da sua cara de pau, não conseguiu se controlar, era tão...

"definido... ..."

-Tenten? - Chamou Neji reparando no pré-enfarto da garota.

Tenten pareceu acordar, o olhando de repente com o máximo de dignidade que conseguiu reunir.

-O-oe..

-Desculpe, saí a pouco do banho...- Disse ele obviamente referindo ao fato de estar sem blusa e do aparente efeito enfártico que isso causava na Mitsashi; - É que parece que você chegou bem mais cedo...- Murmurou ele.

-Claro que não, são 4 ho.."-Ajeita esse relógio então...Agora que são 7:10...tá 40 minutos adiantado..."

Tenten se socou mentalmente ao perceber que chegara 40minutos antes do combinado. Interrmpeu a frase que falava:

-Ah, desculpe! Eu vi as horas errado..- Disse com uma gota. - Eu trouxe as armas das quais falei...

-Claro, vamos para o jardim. - Mumurou o rapaz.

"Ei calma aí, será que ele não vai vestir uma camisa?! Isso não vale, é desconcentrar o oponente, é jogo sujo ii...ei peraí, por que eu tô me preocupando se vou ter que ver o tórax super definido dele ou não durante o treino?! Ei, eu acabei de pensar 'tórax super definido'?!?!?!"

-Tenten? - Chamou o Hyuuga, que cada vez começava a achar a garota mais estranha.

-Ah, oi! Desculpe, é, o jardim, vamos para o jardim! - Disse a garota com uma gota socando-se mentalmente de novo.

-Isso é bem antigo, certo? - Perguntou ele dando uma olhada numa katana longa que havia na mochila que a garota trouxe, e na qual ele estava remexendo enquanto ela o olhava em pé ao seu lado.

-Você também luta com isso?

-Sim, eu sei manejar todos. "Sem querer me gabar sabe..AMAUHAU o"

-Por que nós não fazemos um treino um pouco mais equilibrado hoje, com ambos usando equipamentos? - Propôs Tenten. O rapaz pareceu analisar a idéia e depois concordou:

-Tá certo...Mas eu vou pegar leve com você

Disse calmamente e Tenten sentiu uma sobrancelha sua tremer de incredulidade.

"E cá está o jeito 'neji' de volta ¬¬"

-Tá u.ú

-Vamos lá então?

-Claro...- Murmurou a garota.

Neji pegou algumas kunais da mochila de ferramentas da garota, e ela fez o mesmo, dando alguns passos para ir para o centro do jardim, onde enroscou as kunais que pegou no cinto do jeans capri que usava. Neji posicionou-se uns dois metros à frente dela, também colocando as kunais enroscadas no cós da calça.

Tenten não pôde deixar de reparar na baixa que a calça deu, revelando mais ainda do corpo ainda um pouco molhado do banho, de Neji.

"Mas que droga!" - pensou a garota sacodindo a cabeça;

-Podemos começar? -

Antes que o rapaz acabasse totalmente e falar a frase, Tenten disse em tom firme:

-SIM! - Empunhando uma kunai e avançando rapidamente para o oponente, com com uma expressão até um pouco agressiva no rosto, talvez por raiva de si mesma por causa dos pensamentos que a estavam atormentando.

Neji surpreendeu-se, mas preparou-se, segurando o punho da garota que tinha a kunai, assim que ela aproximou-se o suficiente para isso.

"Caramba..." - Pensou ele, vendo que dessa vez ela estava lutando sério.

Abaixou-se, largando o pulso dela e passou-lhe uma rasteira, fazendo ela cair no chão, e com um pulo afastando-se ficando novamente em posição de luta.

tenten o olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, e levantou-se num pulo.

Quando levantou a cabeça para procurar Neji, viu que ele não estava mais no seu campo de visão, rapiamente olhou a sua volta, e deu de cara com o rapaz, que parecia prestes à dar um soco no estômago dela, mas inexplicavelmente parou a mão no ar alguns centimetros antes de atingí-la. Tenten que já havia retesado o abdômen para receber o impacto, o olhou confusa ao ver sua falta de ação. Neji estava lá com a mão parada no ar, e olhou confuso para a mão, e para ela mesma.

Tenten não entendeu nada, e sem pensar muito, acertou com a palma da mão a testa do rapaz, que deu um pulo para trás, a olhando incrédulo.

Tenten entendeu mais nada ainda!

"Eu...eu bati nele? o.o''"

A garota planejava agora um ataque à longa distância, deu uns passos para trás encostando na parede do jardim. Quando estava planejando seu próximo movimento, sentiu duas kunais pegarem de raspão nela. Ambas fincadas na parede atrás dela, mas que no caminho tinham arrancado cada uma uma parte do blusão folgado que Tenten usava, deixando assim sua blusa com duas fendas grandes, cada uma de um lado, deixando à mostra toda a parte de lado de sua cintura.

-Hey!- Exclamou a garota sem conseguir conter a surpresa de ver seus "novos trajes"

-Desculpe...- Murmurou o Hyuuga olhando para baixo meio constrangido.

Logo os dois voltaram novamente às posições de luta inicial.

Tenten correu em direção a ele, no caminho jogando vária kunais que o rodeavam, assim o impossibilitando de correr.

A garota se aproximava quando mais uma vez viu o Hyuuga correr tão rápido que desapareceu de sua vista.

"Mas que droga, isso já tá começando a irritar..."

Mal acabou de formular o pensamento, a garota sentiu algo molhado encostando em suas costas.

"Ah não..." - Murmurou Tenten sentindo um arrepio forte no corpo todo ao sentir o tórax dele em contato com as costas da garota. O braço de Neji a envolveu com uma kunai em mão, a posicionando em frente ao pescoço dela.

Tenten até poderia usar seus braços para livrar-se dele, mas o contato tão próximo, o braço dele com a kunai ao redor dela, a respiração dele na sua nuca, e a perna dele encostada na sua, tudo aquilo a imobilizou tanto de modo que tudo que ela pôde fazer foi...

-AH!!

...gritar...

Neji deu um pulo pra trás assustando-se:

-O que foi? Olhou-a incrédulo.

-Eu...eu...- " o que eu vou dizer? 'desculpe, neji, eu gritei por causa que o contato com vc deu uma pane geral nos meus hormônios!'??-...Eu fui picada por um biicho! i.i

-Pelo que?? - Perguntou ele a olhando confuso.

-Um bicho, uma cobra talez! Ah, acho que foi um escorpião, veio da grama! - Disse a garota atropelando as palavras.

-Mas...aqui não tem escorpião..- DIsse ele incrédulo.

-Tem, tem!!

-Tá, vou procurar...-

Disse o rapaz abaixando-se e começando a vasculhar a grama atrás do bicho imaginário de Tenten, enquanto a garota, fingindo que também procurava, socava-se mentalmente.

"Mas que droga i.i isso não é o tipo de coisa que eu faça T.T"

Pensava a garota quando mais uma vez sua atenção foi tomada pelo modo que os cabelos soltos dele caíam sobre suas costas, seguindo o contorno das mesmas...

-AH, MAS QUE DROGA ò.ó

"Explodiu a garota começando a entrar em conflito consigo mesma por estar reparando nessas coisas"

-O que foi, achou o bicho? - Perguntou ele assustado.

-Err...sim, mas perdi de vista...- Murmurou a garota com uma gota.

Uma gota também pesou no cenho de Neji que deu um longo suspiro:

-Deixa pra lá, depois a gente procura...Vamos fazer uma pausa agora para comer alguma coisa?

Perguntou o rapaz. A verdade é que também o estava pertubando um pouco aquela luta. Tenten só percebeu uma, mas foram várias as vezes em que ele hesitou a atacar simplesmente porque...

"não queria a machucar...o que estou pensando?! era uma luta, afinal!"

Sacodiu a cabeça, entrando na casa com a gaota, que após concordar o seguiu.

Foram até a cozinha, também de estilo medieval japonês, onde Tenten sentou-se sobre suas eprnas, emcima de uma pequena almofada, enquanto o rapaz preparava dois chás.

A garota tinha o queixo apoiado na mão, e deu um longo e aborrecido suspiro.

Logo, Neji sentou-se à sua frente na mesa trazendo os dois chás e um pratinhos com cookies. Emcima da mesa no lugar de Tenten tinha um pano dobrado em quadrado branco.

A Mitsashi olhou estranho para o pano, e Neji foi até ela pegando o pano e direcionando-se a colocá-lo no colo de Tenten quando ela olhou para ele assustada:  
-O que está fazend?!

Uma gota pesou no cenho do rapaz.

"Cada vez ela fica mais estranha..."

-É assim que se usa...Coloca-se no colo.

A garota recuperou-se da vontade de enterrar-se no chão, com um risinho sem graça:

-Ah sim, é claro...

Talvez não fosse vitalmente necessário ele mesmo colocar o pano no colo dela, mas ao fazer isso, surtiu um efeito estranho na garota.

O pescoço dele tão perto do rosto dela, ela podia até sentir o odor de canela que exalava dele...

"Que cheiro bom..." - Pensou Tenten, ficando com o semblante um tanto embriagado, quando começou a admitir uma coisa para si mesma:

"Será que eu...?"

-Pronto, é assim que se usa.

Disse ele sério, depois de ajeitar o pano no colo dela, afastando-se um pouco.

Tenten não concluiu seu pensamento anterior e proibiu-se de pensar qualquer coisa a respeito dele pelo resto do dia.

-Vamos continuar? - Perguntou Neji, quando já estavam novamente no jardim.

-Claro. - Disse a garota firme. Agiria de modo "profissional" agora. "chega de chiliques!".

Pensou a garota, e percebendo como a parte de baixo do seu blusão estava atrapalhando agora, que não tinha mais partes laterias, arrancou-as de vez, tornando assim uma blusa folgada curta que ia até somente um pouco acima do umbigo.

Neji arregalou os olhos surpreso.

-Assim vai ficar mais fácil...-Murmurou ela, e os dois começaram novamente a treinar.

Após alguns minutos, ambos já estavam exaustos. Neji podia perceber que agora a adversária estava pegando bem mais pesado e estava bem mais concentrada. Ele que tinha algumas vezes falhado na concentração, mas nada que não pudesse ter disfarçado.

Tenten por sua vez estava fisicamente acabada. Mal sabia que Neji tinha tentado pegar leve mas o rapaz tinha uma técnica estranha que atingir as articulações dela com as pontas dos dedos, num lugar em especial que fragilizava o músculo. Algum tempo antes do que tudo indicava que seria o final da luta, a garota caiu de joelhos na grama, sentindo uma aterrorizante dificuldade de mover as pernas.

Neji arregalou os olhos vendo que talvez tivesse pego pesado demais. Carregou a garota até o batente da casa, onde a deitou sobre uma toalha branca.

-Como..como você faz isso? - Perguntou a garota surpesa com a técnica dele.

-É uma técnica passada pela família. Enfraquece os músculos e diminui a circulação nessa região. Desculpe, eu não deveria tê-la usado em você.

-Que nada, é claro que n..ahhn..- A gartoa interrompeu a frase sentindo a dor que aumentava nas pernas agora.

Neji a olhou preocupado e disse:

-Vamos, acho que posso fazer algo para melhorar isso. - E a pegou nos braços novamente, para levá-la em direção à um dos quartos da casa.

Estava tão confortável nos braços dele que Tenten chegou a decepcionar-se um pouco quando ele a colocou sobre a cama.

Foi até um armário, de onde tirou um pano e o umedeceu no banheiro.

Voltou logo e subiu a barra da calça de Tenten até acima dos joelhos, onde enrolou a compressa e passou a fazer um tipo de massagem.

A garota estava vermelha. Estava vermelha e seu coração batia rápido.

"Ah, não..." - Murmurou ela sentindo esses sintomas, mas logo convenceu-se que isso somente devia-se ao fato de um garoto que ela não conhecia bem estar fazendo massagem nas suas pernas.

-Na-não precisa, Neji, dá pra andar...

Neji a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida:

-Você não pretende andara té sua casa certo? Eu vou com você, e lhe ajudo, senão você pode cair no caminho, ou...

-Não, isso não é necessário, sério.

Ele a olhou sério:

-Pare com isso e descanse. Daqui a um tempo eu volto para levá-la para casa.

Sem ouvir mais nada, o rapaz levantou-se deixando sozinha no quarto.

Passaram-se alguns minutos em que Tenten quase cochilou, com algumas imagens e pensamentos latentes em sua mente, quando o rapaz adentrou novamente pelo quarto, dessa vez trajando uma camisa [i.i e sapatos.

-Vamos?

-Ah, claro..

Disse a garota sentando-se, e ele a ajudou a levantar, mesmo nao sendo completamente necessário.

Tenten já sentia pdoer andar quase normalmente, mas preferiu não dizer isso ao rapaz para não começar outra discurssão. Ele apanhou a mochila com ferramentas dela e saíram em direção à casa dela.

Passaram o percurso todo trocando pouquíssimas palavras, até chegarem à porta de Tenten, onde se despediram. ele já estava virando-se, quandoa garota o chamou:

-Neji!

-Oe..- Perguntou ele, virando-se.

-E-eu queria saber...- Começou Tenten, começando a desejar não ter que perguntar isso. -Eu queria saber se você...

Neji não fazia idéia do que a garota lhe diria, mas começou a sentir um certo nervosismo, uma certa ansiedade..."o que ela vai peguntar?!..."

-Queria saber se você pode sair com uma amiga minha?

Perguntou ela de uma vez só.

-Hã? - O rapaz não pôde deixar de soltar uma exclamação de surpresa.

-Se você pode sair com ela, é a Sakura..bom...ela é bem legal, e...

-Uma amiga sua? - Perguntou Neji ainda como se não tivesse ouvido bem.

-É..."droga, por que eu aceitei essa aposta idiota? tomara que ele recuse..."

O rapaz pareceu um tanto chocado até que voltou à sua faceta pensativa. Ficou pensando durante um tempo, olhando para baixo depois que a encarou com uma expressão estranhamente fria e disse:

-Tá, eu saio

-HÃ?!- Dessa vez foi a a vez de Tenten surpreender-se. Ela exclamou isso percebendo que em seu interior tinha a certeza absoluta que ele iria recusar.

-Você quer saber se eu quero sair com uma amiga sua, tá, eu quero. Eu saio com ela. - Disse ele com uma voz estranhamente cortante.- Ah, e eu estava pensando, Tenten...Esse seu machucado de hoje me mostrou que talvez não seja adequado ficarmos treinando, acho que você ainda não tem preparo. Creio que deveriamos deixar pra lá a idéia de ficarmos nos vendo para treinar. - Concluiu ele, secamente.

Tenten quase deixou o queixo cair ao ouvir aquilo. Ele tinha aceitado? E não queria mais treinar com ela? O quê..?!

-Tá. - Respondeu ela, tão fria quanto ele, abrindo a porta de casa.

O rapaz já tinha virado-se e estava prestes a começar a andar, quando ela o chamou mais uma vez:  
-Neji!

-O quê? - Perguntou ele virando-se meio bruscamente.

-Você...Você me irrita! - Disse sem pensar direito e entrou em casa fechando a porta com força.

Neji não disse nada, somente se virou imediatamente e pôs-se a andar para sua casa.


	4. O encontro

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens ****ainda**** não me pertecem, mas só o fato de nejxten ser quase oficial, faz eu não detestar tanto esse fato!**

**c.4:. O encontro.**

**N/A: Seguinte, a fic foi finalizada há muito tempo no orkut, mas vai que tem gente que só lê aqui né?**

**-Ah, sim. Tem erros, eu sei. Muitos, eu sei. Aceitando betas.**

No dia seguinte de um modo estranho pareceu que um certo mal humor pairava da sala do 3º ano C.

-Tenten-chan, o que você tem hoje?

-Nada, Lee...- Murmurou a garota, com o rosto apoiado sobre a mão direita, esperando ansiosamente o toque do intervalo.

A garota fitou com uma expressão de azedume um certo Hyuuga que parecia prestar muita atenção à aula de Kurenai.

"Não acredito que ele aceitou..."

_'Você quer saber se eu quero sair com uma amiga sua, tá, eu quero. Eu saio com ela. '_

"Por que eu me importo, afinal? O importante agora é arranjar um meio de fazer Sakura ir para esse encontro!"

Quando uma idéia atingiu tenten como um estalo: "Mas é claro!"

Pensou a garota ficando em postura ereta novamente, e dando um leve soco decidido na mesa.

"Mas que idéia genial, Tenten ." - Disse para si mesma.

Na hora do intervalo, a Mitsashi fez questão de praticamente esconder-se de Sakura, só vendo a garota no toque de acabar a aula, quando já ia em direção de sua casa:

-Ô Tenten! -

Gritou Sakura de longe, e a garota, que na verdade já tinha visto a haruno e calculado que ela a alcançaria de vista, fingiu-se de surpresa olhando para trás:

-Ah, olá, Sakura...- Disse aparentemente desanimada, quando a amiga conseguiu a alcançar, ofegante:

-Ah! Nada de "Olá, Sakura!" - E aí, te procurei o intervalo todo para saber como anda seu plano...

-Bom...- Tenten usou de uma habilidade de atuação que ela mesma desconhecia para fazer uma cara decepcionada:

-Eu perdi nossa aposta...Não consigo marcar um encontro entre o Neji e outra garota, porque eu gosto dele...

Sakura arregalou os olhos em choque. E logo um longo sorriso gigante formou-se nos lábios dela:

-Nossa, Tenten! Devo admitir, estou orgulhosa de você! Não obstante o fato de que EU SABIA que você não ia conseguir marcar o encontro, tô surpresa que você admita assim!

-É..- As duas iam já andando em direção ás suas casas.

-Mas, espero que você lembre o que isso significa não é? - Perguntou Sakura com malícia no rosto. - Você deve cumprir nossa aposta,e beijá-lo!

-É, eu sei, eu vou fazer isso.

Sakura ergueu os olhos. A amiga realmente a estava surpreendendo, talvez fosse porque até uns dias não era tão próxima de Tenten assim, estava até com um pouco de inveja saudável da determinação dela.

-Vai mesmo?

-Sim...eu...eu o chamei para um encontro.

Disse olhando de lado, e Sakura abafou um gritinho de felicidade:

-Que bom! Onde, quando?

-Por que você quer saber? e.e

-Oras, você acha que eu vou **confiar** que você vai beijar ele? Eu tenho que **ver** a cena!

Tenten fingiu ficar sem jeito:

-O quê? Você pretende ir à lanchonete onde nós vamos,e ficar numa mesa distante observando a cena, é? - Concluiu cheia de saracsmo.

A amiga arqueou as sobrancelhas:

-Sabe que isso é uma ótima idéia!

-Você não pode estar falando sério...

-Ah, Tenten, mas é claro que é sério...- Disse com um suspiro. -Onde vocês vão se encontrar?

As amigas andaram mais um quarteirão até chegarem na frente de uma lanchonete movimentada da cidade.

-Combinei com ele aqui... - Respondeu tenten.

-Vamos entrar, tive uma idéia. - Disse Sakura puxando a amiga pela mão. E adentrando no local, dando uma olhada pelas mesas, que eram enumeradas e distribuidas pelo espaço:

-Olha aqui...Vocês sentariam longe, nem me veriam...- Sakura apontava para uma mesa num canto mais afastado das outras, que ficava meio atrás de um arranjo de flores.

Tenten pareceu bem pensativa, quando finalmente cedeu:

-Tá...Mas você vai ter que chegar aqui bem mais cedo, certo? Vai ser bem estranho se estivermos aqui e você aparecer. Nós marcamos de 16:00hrs...

-Tá, tá, eu chego de 15:30...Não perco isso por nada!

E com isso as duas voltaram à seus caminhos para casa, onde Tenten abafou um risinho no rosto.

"Calouros são tão ingênuos.."

Neji estava dentro do seu quarto, deitado em sua cama lendo um livro qualquer, embora seus pensamentos estivesse bem longe.

Não acreditava ainda que tinha comportado-se daquela maneira no dia anterior. Como pudera ser tão infantil? Dizer a tenten que não queria mais treinar com ela, e pior...Aceitar sair com uma garota que mal conhecia. Hyuuga Neji, mesmo depois de ter se tornado uma pessoa mais paciente e convivível, continuava sendo arrogante. Consideremos que ele era uma pessoa muito arrogante, que ficou menos arrogante.

Mas definitivamente continuava arrogante. Admirava Tenten por muitos motivos entre eles, o fato de ela não querer ser vista de nenhum modo especial por ninguém, ser uma pessoa auto-confiante e que não procura fazer média com os outros. Por isso a respeitava.

E era a ausência dessas mesmas qualdiades que o faziam detestar garotas como Sakura. - refletia. - Mesmo ele que não ocupava-se de ouvir conversas alheias, por ter uma prima no segundo ano, sabia do que acontecia,e principalmente das amizades de Hinata. - que ele julgava desapropriadas para um Hyuuga. Segundo ele, garotos briguentos, que se metiam em confusão com mais velhos, e garotas fúteis que preocupavam-se de mais com garotos.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente ainda lamentando-se internamente por segundo ele sua prima ser uma fraca. Mas voltando ao raciocínio anterior, ainda não acreditava como tinha perdido o controle no dia anterior.

"Mas que droga..." - Logo ele, Neji, que sempre conseguia permanecer sério e impassível. Como podia simplesmente deixar aquela garota fazê-lo sair da linha assim? Odiava admitir mas seu orgulho estava ferido. Estava ferido porque a garota de quem ele gostava, respeitava e admirava, aparentemente não se importava se ele ia sair com outra ou não...

_"Você...você me irrita!"_

"Eu irrito ela?" - Pensou o rapaz confuso. De repente não sabia quem estava mais fora de mente. Ele...ou ela.

Poderia ter continuado pensando nessas coisas problemáticas, quando um toque de telefone na sala, seguido de seu tio o chamando, chamou sua atenção:

-Neji, telefone para você!-   
Gritou seu tio do andar de baixo.

Neji nao se moveu, não estava com saco para falar com ninguém, quando alguns segundos depois o tio concluiu:

-É uma garota, quer falar com você...Diz que seu nome é Tenten.

O rapaz levantou-se rapidamente da cama, indo em passos rápidos até o andar de baixo em busca do telefone.

"Quem estava falando em auto-controle mesmo..."

-Alô?

-Ahn..Neji.

-Oe.

_-Aqui é a Tenten. Olha, a Sakura pediu para eu te perguntar se você ia para o encontro._

-Ah, Tenten, eu...

_-Você disse que ia, certo?_

-Foi...

_-Bom, ela só queria avisar que vai estar te esperando de 16:00 na lanchonete da rua Kinawa._

-Hum...Olha Tenten, quanto a ontem..

_-Tudo bem, Neji...Desculpe ter agido de modo estranho, estava com outras coisas na cabeça._

-Tá certo...

_-Ja, Neji._

-Ja.

A garota colocou o telefone no gancho com o coração apertado.

Algumas horas depois, Tenten estava tentando ignorar o olhar indagador que Sakura lhe lançava a uma certa distância.

Mesmo sem poder ver a amiga de onde estava, sentia um olhar direcionado a si e tinha certeza que a Haruno estava ansiosa para ver o que julgava que seria uma cena romântica muito fluffly.

A garota olhou no relógio - agora acertado- e viu que faltavam 5 minutos para as 16:00.

Sabia que Neji era tremendamente pontual, então levantou-se e foi ao banheiro, para dar início ao seu "plano".

Ele não poderia estar de pior humor.

"Por que diabos eu aceitei mesmo"?

Neji recordou-se da vez que fora ao cinema encontrar com Tenten, e como era totalmente diferente o tipo de nervosismo que sentira naquele dia e o que sentia agora.

Naquele dia estava ansioso...Nervoso, por mais que sua face impassível não mostrasse. Estava incerto, e sentia um aperto estranho no peito. Dessa vez era...dessa vez era só raiva mesmo.

Adentrou pelo estabelecimento dando uma olhada ao redor, e quase sentindo alívio ao não ver a caloura, quando percebeu uma mecha de cabelos róseos por trás de uma armação de flores.

Sakura enstusiasmou-se ao ver Neji entrar.

"Ah, mas por que a Tenten tá demorando tanto no banheiro?! Ele vai achar que ela não chegou ainda..."

Os pensamentos da garota foram interrompidos por uma observação estranha: Neji a tinha visto...e estava indo em direção a ela, de Sakura.

Talvez fosse perguntar de Tenten" - Pensou.

O Hyuuga aproximou-se da mesa onde ela estava sentada com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Pronto. - Disse, surpreendentemente sentando-se na mesa.

Sakura arregalou os olhos:

-Como?

O rapaz somente a encarou:

-Você é Sakura não, é? Era você que queria um encontro comigo, certo? Pronto. - Concluiu irritado, ainda encarando a menina.

Da fresta da porta do banheiro feminino, Tenten contia-se para não cair no riso ao ver a cena. Não conseguia ouvir o que eles diziam, mas a cara de espanto de Sakura dizia tudo.

No entanto, a cena de ver Sakura levantando-se de sua cadeira e aparentemente pedindo licença para Neji fez o sorriso sumir de seu rosto num instante.

"Ela está vindo para o banheiro?! Ela vai me arrastar pra lá...droga, não tinha pensado nisso!"

Pensando rápido como sempre, Tenten avistou a porta do banheiro masculino, que ficava em frente ao feminino, e engoliu em seco.

Enquanto Sakura que estava em pé falando alguma coisa para o Hyuuga não olhava, a garota rapidamente passou de um banheiro para o outro não acreditando que estava se escondendo no banheiro masculino. Olhou dos lados a agradeceu a Kami por não ter ninguém lá, mas quando percebeu ouviu o som de uma das descargas, e num pulo desajeitado, pratciamente voou p dento de um dos boxes, e o trancou, ofegante.

-Pode me passar o papel higiênico? - Perguntou a pessoa do lado e tenten gelou reconhecendo imediatamente aquela voz. Era...Lee.

"Ah-caramba"

Tenten gelou mesmo. Que diabos de coincidência era aquela? Voltando à realidade, procurou o papel higiênico e colocou emcima da divisória de boxes.

O rapaz do outro lado estranho o fato de a pessoa que colocou o bendito papel higiênico tinha as unhas pintadas de um rosa muito claro, transparente.

Deixou para lá, e voltou para o que fazia...

Nesse meio tempo, Sakura voltava para a sua mesa fazendo o máximo para controlar seus ímpetos assassinos para com a amiga.

"ela - me - paga "

A garota sentou-se e percebia que uma certa pessoa à sua frente também tinha uma expressão desagradável, só aí percebendo o constrangimento da situação.

"Que legal, ele acha que eu estou louca pra ter um encontro com ele.."

Uma garçonete simpática aproximou-se sem perceber a atimosfera de ódio que se sobrepunha na mesa e perguntou inocente:

-Vocês desejam alguma coisa?

-Não. - Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo. Era o encontro mais romântico que pdoeria existir u.ú.

Neji estaa ocupado demais se odiando para reparar na estranheza que era de sua aparente fã estar tão mal humorada quanto ele.

"Se eu não fosse uma amiga tão boa, dedurava a Tenten agora mesmo". - Pensou a Haruno, quando uma pessoa que ia em ireção a eles chamou novamente sua atenção.

Lee saía do banheiro, aliviado, tinha ido na lanchonete só para tomar um chocolate quente, durante o intervalo de sua caminhada diária pelos arredores da cidade. Infelizmente, o chocolate acabou virando-se contra ele, e ele teve que utilizar-se do banheiro da lanchonete, lugar onde estava já afziam bem uns 20minutos.

Quando saía do banheiro, no entanto, viu uma cena que não poderia tê-lo chocado mais:

Lá estava sua flor desabrochante, o amor da sua vida, a andorinha de seu ninho, Sakura...sentada numa mesa com nada menos que seu eterno rival Hyuuga Neji.

"Meus olhos só podem estar me enganando...eles dois lá juntos...tem que ser uma peça!"

O rapaz aproximou-se em passos rápidos, e olhando com olhos de cachorrinho perdido para Sakura disse:

-Minha doce flor do estilo!

-Oe...Lee-san. - Respondeu Sakura sem conseguir ser muito agradável.

-O que vocês fazem aqui?

-Estamos tendo um encotnro. - Disse Sakura bem lentamente, entre dentes. Neji somente ignorou a presença do colega de sala. Nesse momento sim, o mundo de Lee pareceu cair. Ele soltou a mão de Sakura e fitou o chão desconsolado. Um daqueles ventos frios dramáticos passou pelo local quando o rapaz levantou os olhos numa expressão de choque para Neji, que somente arqueou uma sobrancelha impassível.

-Você...meu eterno rival... - Disse levantando a voz.

Tenten que percebera que o amigo já saíra do banheiro fazia um tempo, voltava à fresta da porta para espiar o que acontecia quando quase engasgou ao ver a cena, ainda sem conseguir ouvir as vozes.

Neji continuava olhando sem demonstrar alteração de expressão para Lee.

O rapaz o fitou desafiador:

-Nunca achei que desceria tão baixo para vencer nossa eterna rivalidade, Hyuuga Neji!

"Que diabos de rivalidade é essa da qual esse fracassado tanto fala?" - Perguntava-se Neji com cara de peixe morto. Apesar de os dois lutarem artes marcias e já terem algumas evzes disputado não entendia essa obsessão de rivalidade do esforçado colega.

Tudo que sabia é que ele era realmente obcecado pela criatura à sua frente, e agora não deveria estar nada contente. - Não que se importasse, óbvio! - Justificou-se mentalmente.

-Um encontro...- mumurava o Rock ainda estático. - Você pode ter vencido essa, Hyuuga! Mas saiba que você perdeu meu respeito. Além de fazer algo tão baixo para me atingir, só o fez por que não consegue tomar uma atitude e declarar-se para a doce flor Tenten!

Neji arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas incrédulo, e Sakrua abafou um riso.

-Eu posso ser desajeitado e muitas outras coisas, mas uma coisa eu sei! Quando um homem ama uma mulher! E você não ama a minha preciosa Sakura, você ama a flor Tenten, e eu vejo em seus olhos.

Lee praticamente gritava agora, e Tenten pôde ouvir seu nome repetidas vezes no monólogo que acontecia e já chamava a atenção das pessoas da lanchonete.

Neji, percebendo que Lee não ia parar de falar nem tão cedo, decidiu dar um fim àquela perca de tempo idiota.

-Poupe seu tempo. Eu não gosto dela. - Disse fazendo uma referência à Sakura com a cabeça.

Uma gota pesou no cenho de Sakura ao pensar: "Nossa, já pensou se aqui nesse 'encontro' fosse uma menina que realmente gostasse dele? o.o iria ficar acabada, que insensível x.x" Quando cortando seu pensamento, a voz fria interveio de novo:

-E ela também não gosta de mim.

Dessa vez Sakura também o olhou confusa.

-Se você é tão experiente nisso, veja os olhos dela, e perceba. - Concluiu Neji,r ealmente surpreendendo os 2.

Lee resignado, falou algo indecifrável, e retirou-se da lanchonete.

Neji acomodou-se na cadeira e voltou a fitar o nada esperando o tempo passar enquanto Sakura ainda estava surpresa da percepção do rapaz, e Tenten roía-se de curiosidade para saber o que diabos havia acontecido.

Ficaram alguns minutos nessa situação até que Sakura, sem se aguentar mais, deu um soco na mesa, ficando em pé subitamente.

Neji a olhou surpreso.

-SEU IDIOTA! - Gritou Sakura com uma veia latejante, e isso sim Tenten ouviu.

-Você é burro, Neji?! Por que diabos você veio nesse encontro comigo?! Você gosta dela seu imbecil! Como que você gostando dela vem para um encontro!!? Qual é o seu problema, gênio! Já parou pra pensar no que ela ficou pensando?! HEIN?!

Neji estava estático em frente aquilo. Então a garota realmente não gostava dele, mas...Como DIABOS ela sabia do que ele sentia por Tenten?!

Sakura pareceu se acalmar e fitou os olhos amedrontadores dizendo numa voz bem mais suave:

-Sabe, é muito ruim quando se gosta de alguém e não é correspondido...É muito ruim quando a pessoa que você ama é fria com você...Não seja um idiota, e não deixe-a sentir-se desse modo.

Disse engolindo em seco, e com uma lágrima que ameaçava sair - e era por pensar em um certo outro rapaz frio - e dirigiu-se à saída do estabelecimento em passos lentos.

Neji estava em choque. Pelo modo como Sakura falou deu realmente a entender que Tenten sentia algo por ele...Mas isso não importava,d e algum modo a emnsagem da Haruno o atingiu. Após a garota desaparecer pela saída da lanchonete, ele pegou o celular do bolso do jeans escuro decididamente, e começou a discar um número. No entanto, vendo o barulho que se espalhava pelo loca, dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Tenten ao ver o rapaz vindo em direção ao banheiro, se jogou dentro de um dos boxes novamente, no trajeto batendo a cabeça na parede do boxe. Trancou rapidamente a porta bem à altura que Neji entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta.

Tenten respirou pesadamente nervosa pela confusão emocional que se passava em si. Tratoud e subiu emcima do sanitário, ficando agachada sobre o mesmo para que seus pés não aparecessem. Poucas meninas tinham costume de usar sapatinhos chineses de luta.

O rapaz estava recostado na pia e discava um número em seu celular.

Foi aí que o coração de Tenten parou.

No meio do banheiro silencioso, à medida que o celular de Neji passou a anunciar que o número estava chamando, um toque alto de música feminina passou a ecoar de dentro de um dos boxes. Neji olhou para o boxe trancado estranhando a coincidência.

O coração de Tenten parecia que ia pular de nervosismo. Que diabos! O número que chamava era o dele! Ele a estava ligando, e agora!

Ela /obviamente não podia atender/ e não podia recusar a chamada senão ele repararia na coincidência. Se bem que nem na maior embriaguez do mundo Neji poderia imaginar que Tentene stava escondida dentro do banheiro amsculino na lanchonete onde ele tinha um encontro arranjado por ela com sua melhor amiga! Nossa, essa frase mostrou bem a complexidade da situação.

A garota tentou abafar obarulho do celular, que sumiu completamente o extao momento em que o celular do Hyuuga também anucniou que o número não respondia. Neji franziu as sobrancelhas, também percebendo essa coincidência. Só por questão de testes, chamou mais uma vez o número e assustadoramente o toque ecoou de novo, só que bem abafado.

Neji realmente sentiu-se confuso. Reparou que não apareciam os pés de alguém na parte de baixo do boxe. Ele desistiu da ligação e ao perceber o celular parar de tocar, aproximou-se um pouco do boxe.

Ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, quando deixou para lá e sacodiu a cabeça.

-Devo estar louco...- Murmurou, e Tenten quase teve um enfarto ao ouvir a voz baixinha rouca (e sexy xD) dele.

Após alguns segundos o rapaz retirou-se do banheiro, e uns 5 minutos depois Tenten saiu do boxe e verificou que o Hyuuga não estava mais nem no banheiro nem na lanchonete. Com a cabeça cheia, confusa,e muito o que refletir foi para casa.

--------


	5. Inegável

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao forçador de roteiro, Masashi Kishimoto ¬¬'**

**N/A: Att rápida né? Viu viu, viu como eu sou rápida? Viu, viu! Lendo historias do tio konoha demais**

**c.5:. Inegável**

Sakura foi para casa meio pra baixo, ams assim que entrou e viu sobre a mesa da sala um certo objeto, lembrou-se que ainda tinha uma parada à fazer hoje.

Toc Toc.

O rapaz, que estava deitado em sua cama quase cochilando, irrita-se um pouco com a idéia de ter que ir abrir a porta, mas por fim cede.

Girando a maçaneta vê um rosto conhecido mirando o chão.

-Sasuke-kun. - Cumprimenta Sakura o olhando.

-Hmn. O que quer? - Perguntou Sasuke, ainda parado em frente à porta de sua casa.

-Você esqueceu isso na escola - Diz a garota estendendo-lhe uma pasta.

-Hmn. -Murmurou o rapaz em resposta, aparentemente esperando a garota ir embora, e ao ver que isso não aconteceu, tornou a se pronunciar:

-Mais alguma coisa, Sakura?

-Bom...- A Haruno olhou para o chão novamente, e depois o encarou com certo esforço: - Na verdade sim, preciso conversar com você.

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas com uma certa indiferença, abriu a porta e foi sentar-se no sofá.

"Vou considerar que ele me convidou a entrar, e a sentar também ¬¬"

A garota o seguiu fechando a porta e indo sentar-se também.

-É sobre o Naruto.

Sasuke fez o que em algum universo remoto poderia simbolizar algum interesse ou curiosidade. Moveu a cabeça, a mandando prosseguir.

-Sasuke-kun, eu não sei se você sabe, mas ele está...Tá arranjando problemas sérios de briga na escola.

-Que novidade...- Falou com um certo sarcasmo.

-É, realmente não tem nada de novo, mas...Dessa vez acho que pode ser um pouco perigoso.

-Por que?

-Bom, eu ouvi uma conversa quando estava indo pra casa hoje...Não sei se você sabe quem são, uns tais de Harima e Shura do 3o ano...bom eles estavam falando do Naruto, e que estavam com planos de pegá-lo desprevinido e em maior número.

Sasuke por um momento apareceu pretsr muita atenção e depois soltou um muxoxo desinteressado:

-O dobe arranja esse problemas porque quer, ele deveria saber que isso aconteceria cedo ou tarde.

-É, mas...

-Isso não é da minha conta nem da sua, a culpa é do idiota que se mete em confusões. Não devemos nos envolver.

Sakura não respondeu, e entendeu pelo tom do uchiha que a conversa estava acabada. Levantou-se meio constrangida, e Sasuke fez o mesmo, abrindo a porta, por onde Sakura passou mais pra baixo ainda, desejando mais que tudo cair na sua cama e esquecer um pouco as besteiras que voltavam a atormentar-lhe hoje. Lembrou-se que de qualquer modo perdera uma aposta e que o preço a pagar seria muito caro.

Após fechar a porta Sasuke ficou um tempo pensativo em pé na sua sala, e em seguida abriu a porta novamente, indo com grande velocidade em direção à escola.

Naquele fim de tarde, Tenten tinha a cabeça enfiada no seu travesseiro e estava realmente muito confusa. Não sabia o que pensar, começando a não ter idéia do que realmente acontecera na lanchonete. Queria muito ligar para Sakura, a única pessoa que poderia responder-lhe, mas nesse momento o medo de levar uma bronca da amiga era maior.

"Não sei nem o que pensar...Isso é novo" Pensou a garota, voltando a respirar o ar de seu quarto, e resolvendo fazer a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente,

Pegou o telefone do quarto e vendo um número no celular, o discou hesitante.

Neji jantava com Hiashi, Hanabi e Hinata na espaçosa sala de jantar da mansão Hyuuga, quando um som de toque de telefone ecoou na silenciosa mansão vindo do andar de cima.

-Parece o toque do seu celular, Neji-nissan. - Murmurou Hanabi, sua prima mais nova.

O rapaz que acabara de terminar sua refeição, afastou o prato e com um "com licença", levantou-se da mesa indo em direção ao seu quarto no primeiro andar.

Estava começando a ficar estranhamente comum um telefone tocar chamando por Neji, o que era bem estranho para o rapaz, que com sua mania de anti-sociedade, não mantinha muito contato via-telefone.

Entrou no seu quarto de cores claras, pegando o aparelho que estava sobre a cama, e surpreendeu-se um pouco quando viu o número que chamava no visor do celular.

"Logo quando eu tinha parado de pensar nisso..." - Pensou um tanto aborrecido e atendeu o celular:

-Oe, Neji?

-Boa noite, Tenten.

-Boa...Ahn, vi aqui que tem uma ligação sua não atendida no meu celular..Você me ligou mais cedo? - "Enquanto eu estava escondida no banheiro OUVINDO você me ligar??! uu "

-Ah - Neji tentou pensar rápido. Quando tinha ligado para a garota não tinha nada específico para falar, fora culpa do impulso que lhe acometeu após ouvir as palavras de Sakura. -Bom, eu...Liguei sim.

-E o que era?

-Bom, eu...só queria dizer que acho que deveríamos continuar treinando.

Um sorriso inevitavelmente sobrepôs-se no rosto de Tenten, que andava em círculos pelo quarto, e sem saber porque sentiuse mais tranquila quando ouviu isso, indo sentar-se na cama.

-Er, isso se você não tiver nenhuma objeção, claro! - Emendou Neji ao perceber que a garota do outro lado da linha havia permanecido um momento em silêncio.

O sorriso no rosto de Tenten alargou-se sem conseguir reter o pensamento: "Kawaai.."

-Não, Neji, eu não tenho nenhuma objeção. - Disse em tom de riso.

-Tá certo então. - Murmurou ele, que mesmo conectado à garota somente por uma linha de telefone conseguiu ficar encabulado. - Até amanhã, Tenten.

-Até...- Murmurou a garota desligando.

Tenten sorriu, e ia saindo do quarto quando passou pelo espelho grande que havia lá e viu seu próprio rosto: aquele sorriso bobo, e tonalidade vermelha.

Num momento o sorriso de Tenten desapareceu, quando ainda olhando para si mesma, fez uma constatação, que a essa altura já era inegável:

"Ah, não..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A garota de coques chegava na escola, e assim que avistou Sakura pensou que estava prestes a escutar uma bronca mas inesperadamente a garota pareceu nem lhe ter visto, e estar com uma expressão meio entristecida.

"Hm...deve ter sido o baka do Uchiha que fez alguma coisa...Melhor deixar ela quieta"

Pensou Tenten, indo até sua sala. Chegando lá encontrou um Lee anormalmente deprimido num canto e foi direto falar com ele.

-Lee, o que houve? - perguntou a garota já com bastante certeza do que aborrecia o amigo, e disposta a ouvir longos desabafos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Como assim você deixou ele ir?!

-B-bom...ele disse que tinha q-que ir, e era bem importante...- Justificava-se Hinata já bem constrangida, à Ino que a olhava meio irritada.

-Baka! Ele vai perder a prova mais importante do semestre...- Murmurou a garota deitando-se na grama com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-O que está havendo?

Perguntou Sakura que chegava ao ponto de encontro dos amigos na hora do intervalo. Dessa vez lá só estavam Ino e Hinata, que pareciam discutir alguma coisa importante, e Shikamaru que um pouco longe delas, parecia milagrosamente interessado na

conversa das duas.

Foi ele quem respondeu a pergunta de Sakura:

-Parece que uns caras seniores chamaram o Naruto para um desafio perto da ponte Matsushiro..Ele só contou à Hinata para onde ia, e a Ino tá brigando com ela porque ela não o impediu de matar aula, e assim ele vai perder a prova de biologia...

-E desde quando a Ino se preocupa com o Naruto? - Shikamaru deu de ombros, e só aí Sakura se tocou:

"Droga, mas devem ser aqueles caras! E vão pegar o Naruto sozinho..."

-Cadê o Sasuke? - Perguntou Sakura apreenssiva.

-Não sei, não apareceu aqui hoje, por que?

-Vamos então...- Disse Sakura agarrando o pulso de Shikamaru.

-Para onde?!

-Vamos atrás do Naruto, ele está com problemas! - Respondeu a garota em tom óbvio, começando a correr com Shikamaru até um muro por onde dava para pular e sair da escola.

-Ei, para onde vocês vão? - Perguntou Ino confusa sem receber resposta dos outros dois que já iam mais à frente.

-Oe, Sakura, pra que toda essa euforia?! O Naruto sempre entra nessas brigas...

Perguntou o garoto enquanto era puxado pela amiga, pelas ruas de Konoha.

-É, mas dessa vez é sério! Eu escutei esses caras conversando, eles disseram que iam montar um grupo para acabar com ele!

Shikamaru parou de andar, fazendo Sakura que puxava seu braõ, ser detida também.

-Mas aí nós também vamos nos ferrar...- Disse o rapaz a olhando sério. Sakura lançou um olhar mortífero para ele: 

-Shikamaru! - Disse em tom de repreenssão.

-Tá, tá...que problemático...- disse o rapaz voltando a correr. - Cadê o inútil do Sasuke dessas horas? Sempre some quando mais precisamos dele...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Indo de galho em galho pelas árvores de Konoha - ignorem o desrespeito às leis da física humana aí, ok? xD - Sasuke, ia seguindo discretamente aqueles dois sujeitos grandalhões que agora reuniam mais amigos, que conversavam e riam com escárnio.

O rapaz tinha uma expressão mal encarada como sempre, e ia de árvore em árvore tomando muito cuidado para não ser visto. No dia anterior, voltara à escola e vira nos registros quem eram os tais de Harima e Shura. Desde o começo da aula, ambos mataram aula, e Sasuke que os estava observando viu isso e passou a seguí-los para ver o que estavam planejando.

_"Não sei se você sabe quem são, uns tais de Harima e Shura do 3o ano...bom eles estavam falando do Naruto, e que estavam com planos de pegá-lo desprevinido e em maior número."_

-Maldição...aquele dobe fica arranjando esses problemas, e sobra pra mim resolvê-los...- silibou Sasuke, que finalmente acomodara-se numa árvore ao ver que os seniores tinham parado de andar e estavam sentados perto da ponte Matsushiro.

Foi quando uma presença conhecida apareceu em seu campo de visão, fazendo uma gota de incredulidade pesar no cenho de Sasuke.

-E então, quem foi que me chamou para um desafio hein?! - Disse um certo loiro com tom preponte e escandaloso, sem se tocar que não era só um daqueles caras que queria confusão com ele.

-Baka!- Murmurou Sasuke incrédulo. - "Será que ele pretende enfrentar todos eles?!"

Harima, um rapaz alto e robusto pigarreou, levantando-se do chão e andando em direção de Naruto com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto:

-Seu moleque..Chega de importunar seus superiores! Nós somos senior - disse como se fosse um graaande título - e você fica se metendo com a gente? Isso acaba hoje!

Naruto o olhou desafiador:

-São todos vocês é?! Podem vir entao! Eu disse que ia aceitar o desafio seja lá qual fosse, e eu não volto com minha palavra!

-Se é assim que você quer...- Disse Shura, seu amigo, estalando os dedos, e levantando-se também, assim como todos os outros que começaram a fazer um círculo ao redor de Naruto.

Quando o primeiro soco estava prestes a ser desferido contra o rosto do loiro, uma mão muita branca o deteve.

-Teme! - Surpreendeu-se Naruto vendo o Uchiha à sua frente, que o olhou com raiva:

-Parabéns, usuratoncachi! Nos meteu em uma confusão...Vamos agora! - Disse referindo-se aos caras que voaram emcima dos dois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As aulas haviam passado vagarosamente e cada vez ele tinha mais impressão que os professores estavam enrolando aula. Ao tocar osinal de findar a aula, Neji levantou-se saindo da sala em direção aos portões do colégio.

Quando estava prestes à atravessar a saída da escola no entanto, sentiu um impacto contra seu tórax, e o barulho de alguns livros caindo. Abriu os olhos, vendo que era uma garota loira, que imediatamente identificou como amiga de Hinata.

A garota tinha acidentalmente trombado nele, e agora estava agachada no chão, estaticamente olhando para ele, e estava...vermelha?!

Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando para aquela garota, que o encarava descadaradamente e com aquela expressão sonhadora, e vendo que ela já estava com as mãos sobre os próprios livros, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos desviando o caminho:

-Olhe por onde anda... - Disse ele, saindo da escola, enquanto Ino ficou agachada no chão um pouco vermelha e amaldiçoando-se internamente por isso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando Neji chegou em casa, estranhamente havia uma certa comoção na porta da mansão Hyuuga. Muitas pessoas de olhos assustadores como os seus, homens e mulheres com expressões sérias e chocadas, que quando viram o rapaz aproximar-se pararam subitamente de falar.

O rapaz olhou estranho para eles, percebendo o estranho comportamento.

Não gostava muito da família por parte do tio, que era com quem vivia. Seu pai, era um homem nobre e de respeito na cidade, um dos motivos pelo qual Neji era tão respeitado entre os colegas, por exemplo.

Porém, o pai de Neji, Hizashi, teve alguns problemas com seu irmão, Hiashi, pai de Hinata quando Neji ainda era muito jovem, e devido à essas brigas fugiu da cidade. Com medo de que o filho ficasse sujeito à uma vida incerta como a dele, Hizashi deixou Neji ainda muito pequeno, na casa de Hiashi, indo embora sem avisar, e assim o pequeno Hyuuga desde a infância estava aos cuidados do tio, que não poderia abandonar uma criança membro de sua família.

Ele tratou Neji como seu filho, e passou para ele toda a tradição de artes marciais, porém o resto da família, que eram muitos parentes, não viam Neji com bons olhos, por ser filho daquele que ficou contra a família. Por causa disso o jovem podia perceber que o olhavam diferente, o que fazia nutrir uma certa raiva por eles, menos por Hiashi é claro. Até com Hinata, Neji tinha discórdia.

O rapaz entrou rapidamente pelos portões da mansão sem nem ao menos cumprimentar os adultos que o olhavam receosos, como se algo tivesse acontecido. Passou por eles com uma expressão mal encarada, e chegou logo na sala da casa, onde Hiashi ao lado de Hinata conversavam com outro Hyuuga.

-O que está havendo aqui? - Perguntou o rapaz um tanto ríspido.

Hiashi despediu-se do homem com quem falava, que saiu pela porta, e foi até a porta da sala, a fechando e afastando o barulho que a comoção de Hyuugas fazia na frente da casa conversando.

-Hinata, suba para o seu quarto.

-Ha-hai..- Disse a garota que tinha um expressão assustada, e subiu as escadas rapidamente.

Hiashi fez referência ao sofá, olhando o sobrinho seriamente:

-Sente-se por favor, Neji.

O rapaz somente sentou-se e ficou esperando uma explicação plausível para aquele tumulto.

-Neji, preciso lhe contar uma coisa...

-Diga logo. - Disse o rapaz que sentia um pressentimento ruim fazendo seu coração pulsar mais forte.

-Bom, vou ser bem direto. O seu pai...ele faleceu ontem à noite, Neji. Hizashi-san está morto.

Internamente, Neji sentiu-se congelar. Por um momento não conseguiu mover nenhum músculo de seu corpo. Morto?

-Deve..deve haver um engano, meu pai não está morto. - Disse o rapaz depois de alguns segundos.

-Bem que eu queria, Neji, mas infelizmente..

-Não. - Disse o garoto com o tom de voz um pouco mais elevado, e levantou-se:

-Vocês não tem notícias do meu pai há anos, como pdoem agora simplesmente dizer que ele está morto? Não faz sentido, devem ter-se enganado, ele não morreu!

-Na verdade...nós temos tido notícias de seu pai.

O garoto estacou:

-Como assim?

-Isso não importa, o que importa é que...

-Mas é claro que importa! - Rugiu o garoto aproximando-se, e foi bem na hora que a porta da sala abriu-se e um Hyuuga que aparentava bem mais idade apareceu:

-Hiashi-sama, você poderia vir aqui um momento.

-Ah...certo, Neji, espere aí um momen...Neji?

Antes que o homem pudesse ter percebido, neji já tinha saído correndo até a porta da cozinha, onde pela saída dos fundos deixou correndo a mansão Hyuuga sem ser visto. Precisava de um lugar para digerir aquela informação, precisava de um lugar para ficar sozinho.

"Não, não pode ser...ele não morreu...pai..."- Pensava o garoto, enquanto correndo, uma lágrima singela escorreud e seu olhoe squerdo.

Um certo tempo antes...

-Parabéns, usuratoncachi! Nos meteu em uma confusão...Vamos agora! - Disse referindo-se aos caras que voaram emcima dos dois.

Um dos grandalhões desferiu um soco em Sasuke, e outro tentou chutá-lo.

O rapaz, muito agilmente, segurou o punho do primeiro, o usando como apoio para pular por cima dele, fazendo o outro chutar o vácuo, e pulando por cima dele, caiu agachado no chão atrás dele, descendo e dando-lhe uma rasteira.

Naruto que havia distanciado-se, lidava agora com três caras que o tentava acertar, mas tinham movimentos muito lentos, que faziam o rapaz até assumir um ar desleixado quanto à briga. Por causa disso, acabou sendo acertado no rosto por um punho forte que fez espirrar um pouco d sangue, enquanto o rapaz caiu no chão.

-Agora você não parece tão valente, certo, garoto?

Perguntou Harima, qu com os outros dois, aproximavam-se de Naruto caído.

"Mas que merda!" - Pensou Sasuke vendo a situação do amigo, e dando um soco que fez o cara à sua frente cair definitivamente.

Quando estava prestes a correr para ajudá-lo alguém segurou seu pé o fazendo cair. O rapaz olhou com rancor para o cara que o tinha segurado, levando um chute nas costelas logo em seguida.

Naruto, que tinha acabado de se levantar, ainda cercado por três, agora tentava defender-se dos socos que vinham de três direções diferentes.

-Vamos, calouro prodígio! Reaja agora! - Ria Shura, ainda chutando as costelas de Sasuke, que conseguindo que durante uma brecha de atenção do mais velho, deu uam cotovelada na articulação de trás de seu joelho, o fazendo cair sobre ele, e em seguida o empurrando, e o deixando insconsciente com um golpe no seu pescoço.

Antes que pudesse perceber no entanto, Sasuke foi segurado por dois braços que o prendiam, enquanto outro deles aproximava-se para socar-lhe o estômago.

"São muitos..." - Pensou o Uchiha que já tinha derrubado uns 3 caras, e ainda tinha mais dois lhe encurralando. Olhou para Naruto que tentava se defender de outros 3.

7 contra 2...

Sasuke fechou os olhos esperando pelo murro no estômago que nunca veio. Ao contrário, sentiu a pressão em suas costas desafrochar-se, e livrou dos braços.

Confuso olhou para trás vendo uma cena bem incomum.

O cara que o estava segurando, agora abraçava a barriga, caído de joelhos, e atrás dele estava de pé uma garota de olhar irritado e de punho vermelho.

-Sakura? - perguntou Sasuke confuso, limpando uma mancha de sangue que escorria de sua boca.

O cara que há um momento estava prestes a socar Sasuke, agora vinha por trás de Sakura, e antes que Sasuke pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, a garota mesmo sem virar, levantou o punho acertando a cara dele.

"Eu ainda me assusto com essa força dela.." Pensou, lembrando de repente do amigo loiro, mas ao olhar surpreendeu-se vendo que Naruto, que estava fisicamente acabado, já tinha recebido suporte de Shikamaru.

O Uchiha deu um suspiro aliviado, vendo que todos os tais "desafiantes" já não estavam mais em condições de os incomodar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji já andava mais devagar, um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda sem considerar a hipótese de ver qualquer outra pessoa de sobrenome Hyuuga, para isso resolveu ir para um dos únicos lugares em que ninguém o incomodava.

No caminho porém ouviu umas vozes conehecidas que pareciam gritar e um certo barulho. Indo sem muita pressa viu o cenário onde os alunos calouros encontravam-se. Ao ver que estava tudo bem, já ia voltar ao seu percusso quando reparou que quando o grupo já estava reunido, e iam sair, um dos caras que agora levantava-se, tirou um canivete de dentro da meia e ia em direção à - segundo Neji - o idiota do naruto.

"Essa brincadeira está ficando muito perigosa.." Pensou Neji, enquanto começou a correr o máximo que pôde em direção ao rapaz que sem ser ouvido direcionava o canivete para o uzumaki.

Quando os amigos percebram que havia alguém atrás de Naruto e olharam, seria quase tarde demais se bem na frente deles, Neji não tivesse bem na hora acertado uma cotovelada no braço que empunhava o canivete, que imediatamente caiu, e em seguida o derrubando, utilizando um golpe de artes marciais, um tanto peculiar ao olhar dos garotos.

Somente com alguns toques de mão, o grandalhão ficou inconsciente, e Neji voltou à sua postura normal.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru e Sakura o olharam surpresos.

Neji fechou os olhos durante um momento e depois os abriu, fitando-os bem:

-Não se metam mais nesse tipo de coisa. -

Disse lentamente virando as costas e voltando ao seu caminho. Diante da falta de reação dos amigos, Sakura murmurou um "arigato" que não teve resposta.

Os 4 por si voltaram à seus caminhos, do lado oposto ao que Neji foi, deixando os seniores encrenqueiros levantando-se irritados.

O "chefe" deles, Harima, somente limpou uma mancha de sangue que escorria do nariz, e murmurou:

-Hyuuga Neji, humn...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten não tinha muito o que fazer em sua casa. Morava sozinha em um apartamento pequeno mas aconchegante, desde a academia, onde viera da China, estudar sozinha no Japão.

Eram umas 6 horas e já tinha dado uma rápida limpeza no apê, e esperava um miojo cozinhar enquanto resolvia os exercícios de japonês, quando o telefone tocou.

-Mochi mochi? - Perguntou simpática quando a voz tímida de Hinata respondeu:

-Ne...Tenten-chan, você tem alguma notícia do Neji niisan?

-Hã? - A garota largou o lápis, com uma expressão preocupada.

-Aconteceram algumas coisas aqui em casa, e...ele sumiu daqui já faz algumas horas, nós já o procuramos em todos os lugares, e nada dele ainda...Já liguei para todo mundo da sala de vocês e ninguém parece ter nenhuma notícia dele...

Uma gota de preocupação pesou no cenho da Mitsashi:

-Hinata-chan, não tive notícias dele não, mas...vou procurá-lo, tá certo?

-Arigato, Tenten-chan...

-Ja. - Desligou Tenten, e com uma expressão séria, levantou-se imediatamente, pegando um casaquinho azul claro que estava sobre a mesa, e saindo do apartamento fechando a porta, com pressa.

"Só há um lugar em que eu possa procurar..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji estava sentado nos batentes do jardim da espaçosa mansão. Aquela costumava ser a casa de seu pai quando morava lá, e mesmo quando pequeno ele tinha uma das chaves. Quando seu pai partiu, aquele local ficou sendo dele, e era exatamente o mesmo local que ele usava para treinar com Tenten.

O rapaz fitava o céu já escuro, da noite fria. Ele se sentia tão pequeno agora...Em frente à todas as emoções e circunstâncias que podem impôr-se à uma pessoa, até o grande Hyuuga Neji, sentia-se pequeno...

E depois de tudo, de toda a família de Hiashi, o pessoal do colégio, as pessoas que o acham um gênio, ele chegava à conclusão que continuava sozinho, como sempre se sentira. Que estava sozinho, e continuaria assim. Sem ninguém para...

Estava remetido à esses pensamentos quando a grade da mansão que estava entreaberta, rangiu mostrado que alguém a abria totalmente. O rapaz ergueu os olhos vazios, que estavam sem a habitual tranquilidade e serenidade, e somente uma expressão confusa e perdida, vendo uma sombra que aproximava-se pelo jardim escuro àquela hora.

Mal pôde acreditar quando viu aquela figura de cabelos feitos em coques, um sutil e sereno sorriso no rosto, e roupas aconchegantes de inverno aproximando-se cuidadosamente sobre a grama.

Ele continuou a fitando surpreso, quando Tenten fixou seu olhar nele, sentandose ao seu lado no batente.

Neji voltou à olhar para o chão e a garota também não disse nada. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido mas não devia ser nada bom, e estava começando a ter uma sensação estranha de que queria de qualquer modo poder reconfortar Neji e fazê-lo sentir-se melhor.

Sentada ao lado do rapaz que tinhas as mãos sobre os joelhos, arriscou encostar sua mão na dele, a segurando. Por surpresa o rapaz rapidamente a puxou pela mão a retendo num abraço forte.

Tenten retribuiu o abraço, acariciando de leve os cabelos do rapaz, e continuando lá, sem pressa, alguns segundos depois sentindo uma umidez às suas costas vindas de poucas lágrimas silenciosas do Hyuuga.

"Cheiro de canela..." - Pensou a garota deixando um leve sorriso tomar conta de seus lábios.

Passaram um bom tempo lá, a maioria em silêncio. Sem explicações ou palavras desnecessárias. Somente uma cumplicidade estranha e inédita para os dois, até que decidiram que estava na hora de seguirem para suas casas.

À essa altura...Algumas coisas eram inegáveis.


	6. Coisas estranhas

**Disclaimer: Naruto é da minha vizinha lunática.**

**N/A: E se eu disser que simplesmente esqueci que tava postando essa fic nesse site?**

**c.6:. Coisas estranhas**

-Baka! - Disse Sakura mais uma vez dando um soco na cabeça de Naruto.

-Ah, Sakura-chan, você não acha que eu já tô arrebentado demais, não?

-Não o suficiente para aprender!

Reclamou a garota, e um certo Uchiha, próximo a eles pigarreou em desdém.

-Você também não pode falar nada! - Disse Sakura apontando o dedo em riste para Sasuke imediatamente. Atitude que surpreendeu não só à Sasuke e Naruto, mas à própria garota.

Os três estavam na casa de Sakura já fazia bem uma hora enquanto a garota cuidava dos ferimentos deles. Shikamaru não estava machucado, e também não quis ficar lá..."Era muito problemático".

Já eram umas 6 horas, um pouco tarde pois eles tinham demorado a chegar na casa dela, e depois disso assim que eles chegaram Naruto quis imediatamente comer algo, o que fez enquanto Sakura cuidou dos ferimentos de Sasuke, sem trocar nenhuma palavra com o garoto, o que o surpreendeu um pouco.

-Pronto! - Disse o rapaz, levantando-se de vez, ao terminar de ter o braço esquerdo enfaixado pela amiga.

-Já me sinto como novo! - Falou com um largo sorriso, pondo as mãos nos quadris, até que sentiu uma forte dor na perna e caiu novamente com uma cara de choro.

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente em reprovação e ajudou o loiro a se levantar:

-Não faça esforço assim, baaaaka!

-Tá, tá...- Murmurou o garoto sem ouvir muito, e Sakura o levou até Sasuke, que já esperava em pé em frente a porta, entregando Naruto que andava com dificuldade à ele, que pegou o braço do amigo, colocando ao redor de seu ombro:

-Mas é um usuratoncachi mesmo...- Murmurou Sasuke. - Bom, então nós já vamos. - Concluiu sério, e Sakura não olhando muito diretamente para ele:

-Tá certo, espero que seus curativos tenham ficado bons, Sasuke-kun.

-Uhum. - Concordou o garoto notando a atitude estranha da amiga.

Sasuke e Naruto já estavam do lado de fora da casa da garota, e Naruto já tinha saído do apoio de Sasuke, indo mais à frente, quando Sakura chamou:

-Ne! Sasuke-kun...

-Hmn. - Murmurou em resposta virando-se para ela.

-Amanhã...no intervalo, preciso falar algo com você.

Sasuke estranhou um pouco mas depois assentiu:

-Hai...Estarei no terraço...

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, e despediram-se, com ela entrando em casa novamente e fehcando a porta. Foi até o seu quarto, desabando sobre a cama e fechou os olhos.

"Maldita aposta..."

O toque do intervalo havia soado há uns 5minutos, e nesse momento Sakura pisava no último degrau para o terraço da escola, encontrando aquela figura solitária, como sempre sentado observando as pessoas lá embaixo.

Ela não precisou falar nada para ele percebê-la lá:

-O que você queria falar comigo?

Aproximando-se, a garota sentou ao seu lado respirando fundo:

-Bom, Sasuke-kun, é o seguinte...

-Sinceramente, Lee, digo, sinceramente?

-Claro, manda ver!

-Okay, aí vai! - Disse a garota arremessando a kunai, da qual o amigo conseguiu por um triz desviar.

-Haha, muito bem! -Parabenizou-o tenten com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Sim, eles eram estranhos.

Essa era a atividade em que Mitsashi tenten e seu melhor amigo Lee, concentravam-se naquele tedioso intervalo de escola. Sempre encontravam algo bobo e divertido para fazer, e hoje, o Rock parecia não ter conseguido seguir sua "flor desabrochante" Sakura, por isso ele e Tenten estavam ocupando-se com esse outro "passatempo" chamado arremesso de kunais, num jardinzinho bem inabitado da área do colégio.

O Rock jogou de volta para ela a kunai, que devido a ele ter uma terrível mira, foi parar bem mais longe, num outro ambiente da escola, separado por um muro baixinho.

-Ai, Lee, seu idiota, você não tem um pingo de mira...vou lá pegar!

Disse a garota correndo até o baixo muro, e com um impulso, pulando sobre ele. Esquadrinhou o perímetro tentando achar sua pequena kunai mas antes de vê-la outra observação chamou mais sua atenção.

Sentado apoiado na parede, numa área ao ar livre, estava Hyuuga Neji sozinho, observando um passarinho que pousara em sua mão.

Tenten engoliu em seco ao vê-lo. TInha evitado ao máximo pensar na pequena "constatação" que fizera, e que tornava-se cada vez mais evidente como em momentos como esse, que seus batimentos começavam a ficar mais acelerados.

Estava a uns 5 metros de distância, e ela teve impressão que ele ainda não a tinha visto.

Depois da pequena "constatação" que fizera há 2 noites, e do breve momento deles na noite passada, ainda não tinha tido nenhum contato com ele, e agora era bem diferente falar com ele, depois de ter admitido para si mesma que nutria sentimentos pelo rapaz. Resolveu parar de pensar besteiras, e já que estava tão perto já, foi falar com ele.

-Yo Neji! - Disse com um sorriso.

O rapaz virou o rosto para ela, notando sua presença, e o passarinho que estava em sua mão voou. Neji voltou o rosto para o céu novamente. Tinha um semblante sereno e muito pensativo.

Tenten reteu-se um tempo observando o rosto dele. Tão calmo, tão...- Corou um pouco e resolveu sentar-se ao seu lado. passaram alguns segundos em silêncio, e ele resolvei pronunciar-se:

-Ah, Tenten...

Mas foi interrompido:

-Tenten, minha flor, por que você está demo..- Lee atravessava o muro falando já, quando viu que havia outra presença lá.

O rapaz foi até eles dois, e ficou em pé na frente de Neji.

-Ah, é, Lee, eu já tinha esquecido..- Murmurou tenten indo pegar a Kunai, e rapidamente voltou vendo que Lee ainda estava encarando Neji, que somente fitava o céu, tranquilamente,

-Hyuuga Neji, meu eterno rival. - Disse Lee em tom de sentença de morte, finalmente resolvendo se pronunciar. Uma gota pesou no cenho de Tenten.

-Quero lhe dizer, que não nutro ressentimentos por o que aconteceu no começo da semana. - Falou o dramático rapaz com um semblante imenso de dor no rosto.

Neji parecia anormalmente calmo e como se esperava não manifestou-se. De fato, ele parecia até calmo demais. Assim que chegou na escola, Tenten foi procurar Hinata para saber o que tinha provocado o estado do rapaz na noite anterior. A Hyuuga estranhou o fato de Tenten estar preocupada com a vida dele, pois desconhecia a amizade dos dois, mas falou do mesmo jeito sobre a morte do pai dele.

O que estranhou tenten, foi o fato de ao chegar na sala de aula, ver o rapaz em seu estado completamente natural. Calmo, silencoso e prestando atenção nas aulas. Até agora, durante o monólogo que Lee fazia, enquanto ela refletia, Neji parecia estar como em qualquer outro dia. Mas...isso era bom...não era?

-Tá, tá, Lee, para de enxer ele. - Disse a garota voltando à realidade e vendo que Lee ainda falava sobre como estava "nobremente cedendo Sakura para Neji", coisa que nem o Hyuuga nem Tenten pensaram que escutariam um dia na vida deles.

-Mas, Tenten-chan! Esse é o ritual de quando um homem entrega uma mulher a outro!

Tenten colocou as mãos nos quadris o olhando com reprovação:

-Lee! Não fale de mulheres como se fossem objetos! Não se "entrega" uma mulher a alguém, que falta de respeito!

-Ah, desculpe Tenten! Eu jamais tive a intenção de desrespeitar as mulheres, afinal são as flores mais...

-Não tem nada para você me entregar, Lee. Eu não gosto da Sakura, já disse...Só saí com ela porque a Tenten pediu.

Ok, aquilo sim tinha sido surpreendente. 1o: Neji chamou Lee pelo nome. 2o: Neji chamou Sakura pelo nome. 3o: Ele só saiu com ela por que Tenten pediu?!

Ah não, aquele sentimento estava voltando de novo a incomodá-la.

A conversa não pôde continuar porque o sinal de toque soou, significando que estava na hora dos 3 voltarem para a aula.

Quando acabou a aula, Tenten lembrou-se que era quarta, um dos dias que logo quando começara a treinar com Neji, eles haviam combinado para treinar fixamente nesse dia da semana. Mas levando em consideração do que acontecera com o rapaz, ela preferiu não tocar no assunto, pensando que talvez ele não quisesse treinar, embora a própria Mitsashi sentisse a relutante sensação de que queria vê-lo à tarde.

A garota, de modo inconsciente ou não, demorou muito a arrumar a mochila para sair da sala, de modo que quando acabou, Neji e ela eram umas das únicas pessoas lá.

Quando estava prestes a sair, a voz que no fundo ela estava esperando que a chamsse o fez:  
-Tenten.

-Hai. - Disse ela virando-se.

-Não se atrase hoje, ok?

A garota arqueou as sobrancelhas. -Ha-hai...-Murmurou saindo da sala com um sutil sorriso no rosto.

-Ah, você não fez isso, Sakura! - Murmurou Tenten incrédula, após ouvir a amiga acabar de falar. - Eu tenho que dizer...você é a pessoa mais cínica que eu conheço!

-Mas como cínica?! - Olhou a garota indignada. Estava no caminho para a casa onde treinava com Neji, quando encontrou Sakura que a chamou para tomar rapidamente um sorvete enquanto contava como tinha solucionado o problema de sua aposta. - Eu fiz exatamente o que devia! Eu ainda me lembro da sua vozinha irritante quando disse: "você vai ter que falar para o "calouro estrela" que você sempre foi apaixonada por ele". Eu disse exatamente isso!

-Mas você mentiu, isso não vale!

-Menti como?!

-Ora você sabe bem!

flashback on::.

-Bom, Sasuke-kun, é seguinte...o que eu preciso te falar é...Só algo que eu preciso tirar das costas pra...você sabe, seguir em frente.

-Hum.

-Eu...bom, desde o ginásio, de quando começamos a estudar juntos, eu...sempre fui apaixonada por você. - Disse com uma calma que inexplicavelmente apareceu-lhe bem na hora que ia falar.

-Hum...- Murmurou o rapaz passando a olhar para frente, de modo que Sakura não pôde ver a expressão facial dele.

-Mas...- Continuou ela. - Esse sentimento finalmente não existe mais, e eu achei que era algo que você devia saber. Pronto, é isso. Acho que agora poderemos ter uma amizade mais normal. - Concluiu a Haruno com a sensação de quem tira um grande peso das costas, sorrindo mais aliviada.

-Tá certo. - Disse ele ainda sem a olhar.

Sakura permaneceu o resto do intervalo tranquilamente lá, sentada ao seu lado, comentando sobre a briga do dia anterior

flashback off.

-"Não sinto mais nada, Sa-su-ke-kun..." Zombou Tenten, fazendo um falsete da voz da amiga.

Sakura a olhou com uma gota:

-É verdade!

-Que seja. - Disse Tenten levantando-se do banco da sorveteria e olhando no relógio. - De qualquer jeito eu tenho que ir, já está quase na hora do treino e se eu chegar tarde o Neji me mata...

Sakura soltou um sorriso malicioso:

-E como anda isso, hein?!

-Normal! Baka...- Riu Tenten saindo da sorveteria.

Não pretendia contar à amiga da descoberta de seus sentimentos -embora ela obviamente já houvesse percebido, até antes que a própria Tenten - nem do que ocorrera na noite anterior. Se tinha algo que Tenten prezava muito era privacidade, e não cogitava desrespeitar a sua, e muito menos à de Neji, contando coisas que haviam acontecido entre os dois.

Chegou até a frente da mansão de Neji. Sabia que estava atrasada mas não quis entrar ainda. A grade estava entreaberta como sempre. Sentou-se na calçada da mansão e ficou olhando para a rua deserta durante um momento.

"Será que eu deveria dizer algo...pra alguém? Ou tentar ignorar isso...Provavelmente não é o momento para ele ter que se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa..."

Deu um suspiro. Como seria bomt er um amigo de verdade com quem pudesse sentir-se à vontade de conversar sobre isso. Era algo completamente novo para Tenten. Nunca tinha se apaixonado, afinal...- "Peraí, eu pensei 'apaixonado?!' "

A garota soltou um sonoro riso, e balançou a cabeça negativamente, impressionada consigo mesma: "Que bobagens...É claro que eu não estou apaixonada por ele, não sei nem porque isso me veio à cabeça...É só uma atração passageira, tenho certeza."

-Ah, Tenten! O que fazer hein, sua boba? - Disse em voz alta para si mesma com um riso maroto no rosto, como que caçoando de si mesma.

-Para começar, poderia entrar...

Tenten gelou ao ouvir aquela voz. Virou a cabeça e viu que a grade da mansão já estava aberta, e Neji apoiado na mesma de braços cruzados a olhando numa expressão impassível mas com um quê de amigável.

Uma gota enorme pesou no cenho da garota, e ela colocou a mão atrás da nuca sem jeito:  
-Ahh, Oi Neji, desculpa o atraso! - Disse, seguindo ele que entrava na casa.

-O que estava fazendo aí fora?

Perguntou ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto trancava a grade.

-Sendo boba...- Disse com um sorriso, que Neji olhou de esguelha.

O rapaz não entendeu mas deixou para lá. Começaram a treianr sem rodeios. Com o passar dos minutos, Tenten voltou a sntir-se natural, mas para seu estranhamento, seu parceiro de treinos parecia um pouco distraído, deixando-se por duas vezes ser atingido por kunais da garota.

-Neji você está bem? - Perguntou saindo da posição de luta durante um momento, e o fitando confusa.

O rapaz também saiu da posiçãod e defesa, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos com o olhar perdido. Parecia nem ter escutado a pergunta da garota. Uma gota pesou no cenho de Tenten, que com um suspiro, caminhos até ele, o puxando pelo pulso:

-Vamos entrar, vou fazer um curativo para esses cortes.

Neji somente deixou-se ser levado por ela, nem ele sabia no que estava pensando, parecia que desde a noite passada estava num mundo à parte.

-Você está muito bobo hoje...- Murmurou a garota procurando algo que servisse para fazer curativos nos armários da cozinha, enquanto o Hyuuga estava sentado na cadeira da mesa fitando o nada. Tenten o olhou de esguelha. "Não deve estar bem..." Deu outro suspiro, voltando-se para o armário, mas logo sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

-Mas o que...- Assim que voltou-se para a mão, viu Neji muito sério à sua frente, ele lhe segurou o pulso e começou a andar para fora da casa em passos rápidos.

-Neji, o que diabos...Para onde está me levando, você enlouqueceu?! - Perguntou a garota nervosa não podendo evitar de sentir um calafrio ao sentir a mão dele segurando seu pulso daquele jeito.

-Vamos sair daqui. - Disse ele bem sério, saindo rapidamente da casa, e ainda segurando firme o pulso da garota.

-Mas...Você nem trancou a grade, e...Neji, minhas coisas estão lá!

Ele não respondeu, continuou andando, ou melhor, praticamente correndo. Tenten não viu alternativa senão continuar indo com ele. Olhou para o céu e viu que logo começaria a escurecer.

"Aiai, o que ele tem na cabeça..."

Pensava a garota um tanto nervosa, sendo levada pelo gênio Hyuuga.


	7. Hesitação

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Papai Noel**

**N/A: Penúltimo capítulo, meus queridos pãezinhos de queijo!**

**Capítulo 7:**

**Hesitação**

Sakura voltava para casa um tanto desanimada.

Depois de sair da sorveteria, passou na casa de Ino, mas a Yamanaka parecia estar mais estranha do que de costume. Sakura não sabia bem porque estava se sentindo daquele jeito..Deveria ficar feliz, certo? Finalmente não dependia mais de Sasuke, Tenten estava indo muito bem com Neji, tudo parecia bem, então por que... - Foi nesse momento que avistou uma silhueta loira do outro lado da rua.

-NARUTO?! -

Gritou Sakura, porque o rapaz estava um pouco longe.

O loiro virou-se tentando identificar quem lhe chamava. Depois de uns segundos tentando enxergar pela densa neblina que começava alastrar-se naquele fim de tarde, finalmente começou a correr em direção à amiga, embora parecesse estar mancando:

-Sakura-chan!

Exclamou ao finalmente chegar onde a garota estava.

-Naruto..Que houve com você?!

Perguntou a menina ao evr que o amigo parecia arranhado, e tinha um machucado no joelho.

-Ahh...brigas...

Disse com uma mão atrás da nuca e um riso bobo.

-Bobo, você não para né...

Murmurou Sakura, que inesperadamente não o bateu. -O que você tá fazendo aqui, você mora tã longe?

-Ahh é que o tio Ramen fechou hoje, aí eu tô atrás de uma lanchonete que tem por aqui. Nee, Sakura-chan! Já sei, por que você não vai comigo comer ramen.

A garota pensou um pouco...Não tinha nada mais produtivo para fazer em casa mesmo:

-Tá bom, vamos...

Naruto comia alegremente seu ramen, ao lado de Sakura que parecia mais uma pessoa normal comendo. Durante um momento o loiro soltou os palitinhos, e olhou para ela de lado, desconfiado. A garota percebeu, e perguntou com uma gota:

-O que foi Naruto?

-Sakura-chan, é verdade que...Você tá saindo com aquele primo da Hinata?...

Perguntou o loiro com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Sakura capotou:

-Ai Kami...Não, Naruto não estou não... Eu só saí uma vez e foi por causa de um plano para juntar ele com uma amiga minha...

-Ahhh!

Exclamou o garoto em tom de quem entende algo. - Por isso que eu achei estranho quando fiquei sabendo, vocês não tem nada a ver! A Hinata-chan uma vez deixou escapar que ele é muito rude...

-É, é mesmo...Mas, quem te disse que estavamos saindo hein, Naruto?

-Ah, isso...Foi o Sasuke-no-baka.

-O Sasuke-kun?

Perguntou Sakura com uma sobrancelha erguida em incredulidade. Sasuke realmente não parecia o tipo de rapaz que ficava comentando fofocas sobre a vida amorosa alheia.

-Bom, bom, sabe o que é...É que eu tava comentando que ele devia chamar você pra sair...

-Naruto! - Exclamou Sakura o repreendendo.

-Calma, deixa eu acabar... Aí ele me bateu, depois me mandou calar a boca...Sim, mas depois disse que parasse de falar essas coisas porque você já estava com alguém...

O queixo de Sakura caiu.

-Nossa...Mas o Sasuke não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que...- Mas a garota não pôde acabar porque rapidamente Naruto levantou-se:

-Nee, desculpa, Sakura-chan mas eu tenho que ir agora, eu tinha esquecido que tenho um encontro com a Hinata-chan! - Falou ele com um largo sorriso. Sakura arregalou os olhos:

-E vocês estão saindo? Nossa, que novidade...

-É...na verdade eu convidei ela hoje. - O rapaz colocou o pagamento dos dois ramens emcima do balcão e saiu despedindo-se:

Quando ele já ia um pouco longe, Sakura gritou:

-Vê se passa em casa para se arrumar antes, você tá um trapo, viu baka!

-Tá, tá...- Assentiu Naruto com um largo sorriso já prestes a atravessar a rua.

Sakura espreguiçou-se na cadeira e levantou:

"Vamos, Sakura, agora só falta você se animar!"

-Neji!

Exclamou Tenten, já cansada de tanto correr puxada por ele, parando de andar, e assim o parando também.

- O que houve com você, Você não é assim!

Já fazia bem uma meia hora que estavam correndo para um lado da cidade que Tenten tinha em algum lugar da memória, mas não conseguia recordar-se exatamente o que havia lá. Até que Neji foi diminuindo o passo até chegarem num dos antigos pontos turísticos da cidade que agora era praticamente abandonado.

-O..cáis? - Perguntou Tenten confusa ao chegarem à frente da porção de chão de madeira à beira do mar.

-Mas, o que estamos fazendo aqui?

A garota ainda não estava entendendo a sucessão de ações estranhas por parte do rapaz. Ele somente soltou a sua mão, que até esse momento ainda puxava e foi andando em passos lentos até a beira do cais, onde sentou-se, seus pés quase batendo na água do mar.

Tenten deu um longo suspiro pensando como seria bom saber o que se passava pela cabeça do Hyuuga naquele momento, e derrotada de tentar descobrir isso, foi sentar-se ao seu lado.

Neji fitava o céu como se tentasse ver através dele. A garota o olhou de esguelha: Sempre tinha a impressão de que aqueles olhos podiam ver tudo. "Que sensação boba..."

Pensara ela há um tempo atrás, e agora repetia isso para si mesma de novo. Mas agora, parece que nem os olhos do observador Neji podiam ver através do céu...não é?

-Essa é a diferença daqui para o centro da cidade. Lá há tanta poluição e danos que não se pode ver quase nenhuma estrela.

A garota foi trazida à realidade pela voz dele, e depois de durante um momento fitar o rosto dele, surpresa, voltou seus olhos para o céu que agora já mais escuro começava deixar transparecer alguns tímidos pontos brilhantes.

-Tem razão..

Disse ela pensativa, passando a fitar a imensidão azul escura com a mesma intensidade que ele.

O vento estava frio, e já faziam alguns minutos que uma neblina começava a alastrar-se pelo ar. O que tornava tudo tão nublado, ainda mais naquela beira de cais. Mas o frio de algum modo dava uma sensação mágica e surreal à Tenten. Como se aquele fosse um momento irreal, único.

Era tão estranho...Eles não conversavam nada, nem estavam se olhando, e nem estabeleciam algum tipo de contato, mas pareciam estar em completa sincronia.

Nem Neji nem Tenten saberia responder quanto tempo passaram sem dizer nada, até que Neji deitou-se no chão de madeira, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, ainda direcionando seu olhar para cima.

Para sua surpresa, Tenten deitou-se também, ainda a seu lado.

Estava tudo tão bom, tão calmo e cheio de paz para ele, assim estava bom, não precisava de nada mais...Podia esquecer todos os problemas...Até a morte de seu pai - por mais frio que pareça dizer isso, os problemas de família, tudo.

Tenten que também estava apreciando aquele momento, sem saber direito porque, deixou-se dominar pelo impulso e pôs seu rosto de lado, deitado no chão, virando-se para Neji, e assim passando a fitar sua face alva.

"Tão calmo, tão em paz...Mas ao mesmo tempo tão frio...Como ele consegue ser assim?"

Neji, que percebeu estar sendo observado, surpreendentemente também virou seu rosto para ela, e assim passaram a ficar cara a cara, cada um tentando ler dentro dos olhos do outro.

Tenten chegava a assustar-se com a intensidade do olhar do Hyuuga, parecia querer ler através de sua alma, e ela mesma tinha consciência de que estava tentando fazer a mesma coisa. Já estavam próximos, e à medida que esse contato visual intensificava-se, a proximidade de seus rostos ia diminuindo. Estavam a menos de um palmo de distância já, ambos deitados no chão, fitando-se, naquele frio, chegando a sentir o ar frio que saia da respiração um do outro. Ele foi quem deu um passo maior na aproximação dos dois, quase encostando seu rosto no dela...Ou melhor, sua boca.

A Mitsashi involuntariamente fechou os olhos, assim como ele. Não faltava mais espaço nenhum entre as duas bocas...

Foi quando um alarme silencioso soou dentro de Tenten. Nem ela entendeu o que houve, mas toda a sua calma virou nervosismo e pareceu acordar de um sonho, e passar a se tocar da situação. Seu coração acelerou-se, sua calma passou, até seu olhar mudou, arregalou os olhos, e no momento que ela e Neji pareciam estar prestes a dar um pulo na """"relação de amizade e confiança"""" deles (a-haaam e.e'), ela simplesmente afastou o rosto e sentou-se.

O Hyuuga, cujo coração também estava acelerado, mas que continuava sentindo a paz e tranquilidade do momento, arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem levantar-se, confuso.

-De-desculpe, Neji, eu preciso ir...

Disse a garota, ficando de pé, e sem esperar resposta pondo-se a andar em passos rápidos para longe do cais.

Neji ficou um momento sem entender. Era impressão sua ou Tenten tinha saído do nada quando estavam prestes a se beijar?

Depois de alguns segundos tentando processar a informação, sentou-se novamente na beira do cais, apoiando a testa nas mãos.

"Droga...será que eu...estraguei tudo?..."

Tenten chegou no seu apartamento com algumas lágrimas que teimavam em querer sair de seus olhos por mais que ela as prendesse. Fora o caminho todo quase correndo, com o coração acelerado, e sem condições de pensar completamente nada, até que finalmente abriu a porta de seu apartamento, e sem nem incomodar-se de trancar, foi direto para seu quarto, sentando-se na sua cama, e abraçando os joelhos deixando muitas lágrimas correrem livres de seus olhos.

"Baka...baka...por que eu fiz isso?! Por que? O que há de errado comigo..." Pensava ela, repetitivamente, sem entender a confusão que formava-se nela agora. Ela gostava dele...gostava de passar tempo com ele, sentia-se nervosa junto dele...Seus olhos, seu aroma de canela, a voz...Por que então, estragara tudo?! Como encararia ele no dia seguinte?

"Droga...pra completar deixei minhas coisas naquela casa..."

Mal sabia a garota de olhos chocolate que nesse mesmo momento um Hyuuga muito irritado chegava em sua casa de mais mal humor que o habitual. No caminho para casa Tinha passado na casa de seu falecido pai para trancá-la, e percebeu que Tenten deixara suas coisas lá. Pegou a mochila dela, colocou as armas dentro e levou para casa consigo. De um jeito ou de outro, teria de devolve-la no dia seguinte.

Entrou na mansaão Hyuuga irritado, batendo a porta.

Hiashi, que lia algo na sala de estar, ao calor da lareira, ergueu os olhos ao ver a expressão de irritação do sobrinho.

-Você recebeu ligação quando estava ausente, Neji.

-Hum. - Murmurou o rapaz desinteressado, retirando os calçados e os colocando emcima do tapete. (lembrem-se que os japas tem costume de andar descalços em casa p nao sujar ;x).

-Era um tal de Rock Lee...-

Neji revirou os olhos. "Será que só por causa daquele intervalo, agora ele acha que somos amigos?!"

-Ele disse que ligaria mais tarde...- Completou Hiashi voltando os olhos para o livro.

-Se ele ou qualquer outra pessoa ligar, diga que estou ocupado por favor. Onde está Hinata-sama? - Perguntou ele percebendo a ausência da garota na sala, lugar onde ela normalmente ficava fazendo companhia ao pai, ou lendo alguma coisa.

-Saiu com um amigo...

-Hum...- Murmurou Neji a contragosto. Realmente queria alguém para descontar sua irritação...

-Em seguida murmurou qualquer coisa como "vou estudar", subindo as escadas.


	8. Coisas impulsivas

**Disclaimer: Hmn...como eu posso dizer isso? ... Ah é...NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE. Precisam ficar me lembrando isso? u.ú**

**N/A: Último capítulo meus muffins de baunilha! Mais comentários bakas no fim da história!**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Coisas impulsivas**

Ainda era bem cedo quando Sakura adentrou pelos portões da escola. Deixou suas coisas na sala e subiu para o terraço. Já tinha consigo curar-se um pouco da morgação do dia anterior, continuava repetindo para si mesma o que queria acreditar, e assim esperava que acabasse tornando-se verdade.

Sentando na beira do terraço olhou surpresa para baixo ao ver uma cabeleira loira.

"Naruto já chegou?!" - Mas ao reparar bem, viu que ao seu lado, escondida pela folhas de uma árvore tambéme stava uma longa cabeleira azul.

Sakura deixou um sorriso sereno escapar; Lá estavam eles, Naruto e Hinata, sentados junto,s o rapaz parecia falar alguma coisa enquanto brincava com os fios de cabelo de Hinata, e a garota ria levemente ruborizada.

-Sabia que a gagueira dela passou?

Perguntou uma voz que aproximava-se vindo por trás de Sakura, a garota olhou surpresa:

-Porquinha! Como sabia que eu tava aqui?

-Ah, vi suas coisas na sala e pensei que você deveria estar aqui no point das pessoas deprimidas!

Sakura riu:

-Ah tá...Mas a gagueira dela passou mesmo, foi?

-Sim...Nossa, foi tão simples com eles! Você acredita que o Naruto-baka simplesmente decidiu que gostaav dela, foi lá e disse em alto bom som isso e pediu pra sair com ela?!

-Não creio..

-Isso mesmo. Ele sabe ser tão simples...- Suspirou Ino. - Os dois tem tanta sorte.

-Ah, você não pode falar nada, vive de amores com Shikamaru...

-Ah, Testuda, nós acabamos; Disse Ino rapidamente. Sakura arregalou os olhos:

-Por isso você estava tão estranha e deprimida?

Ino deixou transparecer no seu olhar uma expressão afirmativa, mas depois disse com voz estridente:

-O que?!?! Yamanaka Ino deprimida?! É claro que não, estou bem, testuda! - Falou levantando-se e colocando as mãos sobre os quadris. As duas riram.

-As vezes é melhor ficar sozinha do que ficar sofrendo por uma coisa que não vale a pena, né? Perguntou Ino enquanto estendeu a mão para Sakura levantar-se, como se pedisse uma confirmação de que fizera a coisa certa.

Sakura a olhou serenamente:

-É claro que sim.

E foram pra sala.

Neji não estava tentando evitar ninguém mas precisava de paz extra naquele dia. Na hora do intervalo, em vez de ir para o habitual lugar em que ficava observando pássaros, foi para o terraço da escola.

Chegando lá, viu que já tinha alguém sentado à beirada do terraço, mas não se incomodou, sentou à alguns metros, pondo-se a observar as pessoas lá de baixo. O agradava um pouco analisar as pessoas, seus gestos, a linguagem corporal, foi algo que aprendeu os significados ao longo da experiência de ser uma pessoa que vê e ouve, mais do que fala e é visto.

Neji conhecia de vista o rapaz que dividia consigo o terraço com ele. Era Uchiha Sasuke, um rapaz que assim como ele era alvo de atenções exageradas pelo fato de ser considerado um "gênio".

O que não entendia, era por que "o tal de Uchiha" o estava fitado um tanto ameaçadoramente.

Alguns metros de distância, Sasuke também não estava em sei normal.

"Então é ele, huh?" - Pensou com desdém.

flashback on

-Nee, Sasuke-kun, mas que milagre você por aqui! - Disse a dona de uma voz escandalosa, e cabelos longos loiro-vivo, que tinha chegado na escola bem mais cedo que o habitual, e esperando que ninguém tivesse feito o mesmo, surpreendeu-se com a presença do colega logo na entrada da escola.

O rapaz, sentado sobre o portão principal, somente pousou os olhos para ela e depois voltou a fitar o nada.

-Onde estão Naruto e Sakura? - Quis saber ele. No dia anterior, Sakura tinha dado-lhe a notícia de que Naruto estava arranjando com os alunos dos 3o ano, e ele seguira os dois na noite anterior. Hoje, planejava matar aula (foi o dia da briga O) para ir atrás deles, mas antes queria avisar Naruto que não fosse idiota o suficiente para aceitar nenhum confronto. - o que mais tarde o loiro faria -.

-Não sei...- Disse a loira dando de ombros. - O baka do Naruto sempre chega muito tarde, e a testuda ainda deve estar de ressaca emocional de ontem! - Concluiu entre risos.

-O que você quer dizer? - Surpreendentemente, perguntou Sasuke, um tanto ríspido.

-Ora, você não sabe? - Perguntou a loira apoiando-se no portão com uma expressão de malícia:

-A testuda saiu com o Neji-senpai, aquele senior bonitão.

Sasuke não demonstrou a leve surpresa que o acometeu, e somente soltou um muxoxo olhando de lado irritado:

-Isso não me diz respeito.

"Ora, achei que ele que tivesse perguntando.." - Pensou Ino e estava prestes a retorquir quando Sasuke, que tinha acabado de avistar de longe os tais de Harima e Shura, pulou do portão.

-Já vai entrar na sala? - Perguntou a loira.

-Não, vou matar aula. - Respondeu simplesmente, saindo da escola e esperando os outros dois saírem para seguí-los.

Ino deu de ombros e dirigiu-se à sua sala.  
"Essa sim é uma pessoinha impossível de se manter um diálogo.." Pensava a Yamanaka, enquanto andava tranquilamente.

flashback off

"O que diabos esse cara quer comigo?!"

-Se tiver qualquer coisa a dizer, diga logo, mas pare de ficar me encarando. - Disse Neji, secamente, sem olhar para Sasuke.

O rapaz, que parecia um pouco mais alterado que de costume, simplesmente levantou-se, e virou-se totalmenta para o Hyuuga.

-Só espero que cuide bem dela.

-De quem? - perguntou Neji confuso e levemene irritado.

-Não faça-se de desentendido...Sakura. Não vacile com ela. - Sasuke falava isso na maior calma mas seus olhos mostravam não só um rancor, mas também uma estranha tristeza.

Neji deu um longo e irritado suspiro, revirando os olhos, e olhando para cima como se clamasse à kami por paciência.

Levantou-se também, mas pareceu estar pronto à passar direto por Sasuke, no entando parando antes e olhando impaciente para o Uchiha:

-O que há com vocês, pessoas?! Cansei de ficar-me justificando, mas não tenho nada com aquela caloura. Eu não tenho obrigação de lhe dizer nada, mas na verdade Uchiha, já que você parece tão incrivelmente interessado, seria interessante saber que as únicas palavras que eu e a Haruno trocamos, foi um pequeno e cansativo sermão que ela insistiu em passar-me, falando como era terrivel o sentimento de sentir-se rejeitado pela pessoa que se ama. Ela deixou bem claro que sabia como era sentir isso, e não era à mim que se referia quando falava da "pessoa que se ama".

Sasuke arregalou os olhos estranhado.

-Parece que o desentendido aqui é você, Uchiha. Se você procura ignorar aquilo que todos percebem, não se faça de vítima depois.

E com essas palavras Neji passou por ele, descendo as escadas do terraço, e deixando para trás um Sasuke incrivelmente surpreso de ver-se colocado naquela situação patética.

Neji não sabia porque mas estava sentindo um estranho bem estar consigo mesmo depois daquele pequeno monólogo. Apesar das circunstâncias, ele era bem resolvido com a sua vida amorosa. Soube quem queria, foi atrás dela, mas infelizmente não tinha funcionado bem. Pelo menos, ele não tinha sido o responsável pela falha no que acontecera. E essa idéia ele tinha bem fixa na sua mente, dando-lhe uma estranha sensação de conformidade.

"Se foi assim, é porque foi o que o destino quis" -

No entanto, aquela tranquilidade que dominava Neji, naquele mesmo instante parecia diminuir de forma inversamente proporcional em uma certa Mitsashi, que não tinha nem sequer saído da sala de aula, tamanho era seu desânimo. Ainda lambrava-se da cena constrangedora do começo da aula, quando Neji fora até ela, entregar-lhe a mochila de coisas que esquecera na casa do pai dele, e a garota somente não conseguiu dizer-lhe nada. Ficou muda. O olhar dele estava tão..."distante...".

-Tenten, minha flor, você ficou aí o intervalo inteiro mesmo? - Perguntou lee, que alguns minutos antes de tocar para o fim do intervalo, entro na sala, encontrando a amiga cabisbaixa em sua cadeira.

-Ah, Lee...-Murmurou a garota pouco animada. O amigo sentou-se na cadeira a sua frente:

-Tenten, o que houve? - Ele parecia anormalmente sério. Tenten fez menção de falar umas 3 vezes mas não saiu nada. Por fim, conseguiu dizer:

-Lee, se você...Se você quisesse que algo acontecesse. Mas quando acontecesse, você estragasse, e acha que...não tem mais jeito, o que você faria?

O rapaz pareceu pensativo:

-Você tem certeza que não tem mais jeito?

-Não, eu...bom...

-Sabe Tenten, você lembra da primeira vez que nós nos vimos...

-Claro, como poderia esquecer. - Disse a garota com um leve sorriso embora não entendesse o que isso tivesse com o assuno.

-Você tinha 8 anos e estava sozinha chorando na frente da sua casa, porque seus pais tinham morrido, você estava sozinha no Japão, e queria aprender a fazer o que eles faziam, a arte das armas, mas não tinha um pingo de pontaria, nee...

-É...- sorriu nostalgicamente.

-Você era péssima de mira, mas você se esforçou para que o queqeuria acontecesse, até que você conseguiu levar à frente o negócio da família, nee? Então, Tenten...você não é o tipo de pessoa que desiste. - O rapaz colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, a olhando com um olhar brilhante: -Seja lá o que for, contato que ainda exista 1 de chance, faça o necessário, se esforce até cair de exaustão. Esse é o melhor modo de alcançar os objetivos: pelo esforço!

Tenten sorriu verdadeiramente. O que o amigo disse não podia aplicar-se de modo tããão direto ao problema dela, mas só o espírito confiante e esforçado dele já deu forças para a garota reanimar-se.

"Vamos lá, não é tão difícil, você gosta dele, não é?!" Disse para si mesma e levantou-se com olhar decidido.

-Ei, Tenten para onde você vai, a aula já vai começar! - Perguntou Lee surpreso, mas a garota somente o fitou com um brilho estranho no olhar:

-Não, Lee. Ainda falta muito para a aula começar! - Disse confiante, e saiu da sala. O rapaz ficou confuso. "como assim, só faltam 3min...o.ô'"

Faltavam só uns minutos para tocar e todos já deveria estar nas salas. Desde que Neji descera, tudo que ficara no terraço foi um Sasuke confuso e sentindo-se um tanto patético por sua atitude inquisitora e sem sentido.

"Dane-se, vou matar aula." - Pensou ele, descendo rapidamente as escadas e entrando pelos corredores da escola, até chegar numa porta de acesso restrito a funcionarios. Olhou dos lados e deu um leve empurrão na porta, entrando rapidamente. Deparou-se com a área dos fundos da escola, onde separando o campus escolar da rua somente havia uma grande aberta, que vinha depois de muita grama seca. Ia andando, enquanto tirava o celular do bolso, mandaria uma mensagem para Naruto dizendo que quando acabasse a aula, ele levasse seus livros que tinha deixado na sala,para a casa dele, mas parou o movimento quando deparou-se com uma figura sentada de costas para ele na grama seca, olhando através da grade de arame farpado. Abraçava os joelhos.

Sasuke sentiu um leve tremor em seu corpo ao vê-la lá.

-O que está fazendo aqui, já vai tocar...- Murmurou Sasuke, seco, aproximando-se. Sakura virou o rosto para ele, e pareceu surpresa ao ver que era ele. Sasuke reparou imediatamente que seus olhos estavam vermelhos,a ssim como sua boca e nariz. A garota levou a mão ao rosto, limpando o que ele tinha certeza absoluta que era resquísios de lágrimas, e tentando sorrir, parecendo o mais natural possível, o que obviamente não funcionou:

-Ah, Sasuke-kun, nem tinha percebido você aí.

-Hum. - Ele foi até Sakura, e estendeu-lhe a mão: - Vamos, vá pra sala, vai tocar.

A garota estava prestes a concordar e levantar, mas deteu esse movimeno. Permaneceu sentada. Sakura tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. Ela somente fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e o fitou com um estranho sorriso nos lábios:

-Sasuke-kun, você...- Não se importa mesmo, não é?

O rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas:

-Não sei do que está falando, vamos logo. - E dizendo isso segurou o pulso dela para levantála, ams surpreendentemente a garota puxou o pulso com agressividade, e disse num tm firme e mais alto:

-Não!

Agora Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas:

-O que está rolando, Sakura?

A garota olhando parabaixo, levantou-se. Ainda sem o olhar começou a falar baixinho:

-Eu não consigo ser sua amiga, Sasuke-kun...Eu...eu tentei me enganar, mas...- Fazia pausas, parecia reunir coragem. O rapaz estava sentindo um desconforto estranho. O que era aquilo? Ansiedade?

Repentinamente Sakura levantou o rosto o encarando firmemente, e disse sem pausas:

-Eu não consigo ser sua amiga Sasuke-kun, porque eu nunca fui só sua amiga. Eu tentei me enganar durante esse tempo, acreditando que depois que você voltou eu não sentia mais nada por você como quando nós éramos crianças, mas isso é mentira minha! Eu achei que fosse me sentir bem dizendo para você que nãos entia nada por você, eu achei que ia me sentir bem me livrando desse peso, e achei que não me importar se você não desse a mínima, mas..- Ela deixou escapar um sorriso amargurado do rosto, balançando a cabeça negativamente como se repreendesse a si mesma pelas lágrimas que começavam a escorrerlivremente pelo seu rosto, mesmo que seu tom de voz não falhasse nem um pouco - O tempo todo eu estava sendo uma criança boba mais ainda achando que ia me fazer de forte se negasse isso para mim mesma, mas é verdade, eu amo você Sasuke-kun, e o fato de você não dar a mínima para isso importa pra mim sim, e eu não posso ser sua amiga, desculpe, eu não-

-Sakura.

-O quê?

-Fique quieta um momento.-

Tenten descia as escadas apressada. Maldita a sua sala que era no terceiro andar!

Já tinha ido no canto onde Neji sempre passava o recreio, já tinha ido no terraço, e nada...

Triiiim . - O sinal para começar a aula tocava pela 3a vez.

"Droga, ele vai voltar para a sala!" Nem a própria garota sabia o que estava fazendo, mas o entusiasmo de Lee parecia ter passado por ela por osmose, e ela queria fazer [balguma coisa[/b ants que o efeito do mesmo passasse. Onde, onde diabos ele se meteu...Perguntou-se a garota desabando num banquinho da área central da escola. Era no primeiro andar, um tipo de pátio só que formado por uma espécie de pracinha, e todas as portas que haviam lá davam para salas de teatro, dança, artes, e outras atividade extras. Não tinha mais ninguém lá, todos já tinham ido pra sala, mas ela havia acabado de voltar de sua sala, e pelo que vira através da janelinha, todos, inclusive o professor já estavam lá, menos a pessoa que ela procurava.

Deu um suspiro derrotado. "Que idéia idiota essa minha mesmo..." - Pensou a garota rindo de si mesma e assim que levantou-se. Ela não queria voltar pra sala, pois se chegasse atrasada assim, receberia bem uma detenção.

"Se pelo menos eu achasse aquele baka..." A garota levantou-se do banco onde estava, e decidiu que poderia resolver isso depois. Já ia subir as escadas mesmo arriscando que o professor a castigasse por chegar atrasada, mas reparou que uma da salas de atividades extras estava aberta.

"Sala de treinos e artes marciais...Será?..." A garota aproximou-se lentamente, e tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho entrou na sala cujo chão era todo feito por tatame. Fechando a porta cuidadosamente, apoiou-se na mesma com um suspiro. - Era uma sala enorme, e cheia de prateleiras com troféus, medalhas e fotos de alunos da escola. Assim que desencostou-se da parede tendo sua visão da esquerda desempedida pela grande estante de medalhas que estava ao seu lado, sentiu seu coração parar; Neji estava lá, sozinho, observando alguma coisa atentamente na estante, com os braços para trás concentrado. "Nossa, não é que minha intuição ainda funciona?..." - Pensou Tenten sarcasticamente sem saber se amaldiçoava ou abeçoava sua intuição. Lembrou-se como fora grossa com ele mais cedo. "Droga, cadê o entusiasmo que o lee me passou por osmose mesmo hein?"

Aproximou-se em passos lentos do rapaz que com certeza já a tinha percebido lá.

-É meio incomum você matar aula...

-Aquilo não é aula. - respondeu ele tão secamente quanto o fazia quando começaram a se falar.

na sala:

-OSSU! vamos lá meus doces brotos e juventude, estão prontos para explorar os limites da biolgia! LEE?

-SIIIM, GAI SENSEI!

-YOOOSHI!

-------

Tenten pensou durante um tempo deixando escapar um risinho. Realmente, as aulas de Gai sensei não podiam ser consideradas aulas normais...

Neji olhou de esguelha ao escutar o som do riso da garota, e depois voltou seus olhos para frente, permanecendo impassível.

-O que tanto vê?

Perguntou a garota focalizando os troféus que neji tanto fitava. Pertenciam à categoria de kung fu, e pareciam meio antigos. A garota observou que eles eram em nome de "Hyuuga Hizashi".

"Mistério resolvido..." - Pensou Tenten ficando com o semblante um tanto triste.

-Tenten, eu já sei porque está aqui. Disse Neji sem olhá-la. A garota que naquele momento tinha esquecido-se completamente do motivo de estar perseguindo Neji no final do intervalo, arregalou os olhos, sentindo um embrulho no estômago ao lembrar-se da situação em que encontrava-se. Porém, o rapaz não poderia tê-la surpreendido mais. Ainda sem olhar para ela, falou com voz clara e inexpressiva:

-Desculpe-me pelo que houve no cáis. Foi um lapso, um erro meu. Não deveria ter acontecido, eu entendo que você venha me dizer que nãos e sente daquela maneira por minha pessoa, mas isso não será necessário.

Concluiu ele, em tom de quem encerra uma conversa.

A garota arregalou os olhos. Ah, como odiava essa atitude mandona dele! Era nessas horas que tinha vontade de socá-lo e chamá-lo de idiota!

Descobrindo uma coragem inesperada a garota começou a falar pacientemente:

-Olha, Neji, o que eu quero dizer, é que...

-Tenten. - Ele a interrompeu, dessa vez virando-se definitivamente para ela, e a encarando nos olhos:

-Não diga mais nada, certo? Se quiser podemos continuar treinando juntos, embora eu ache mais adequado que não. Mas agora que nós concluímos que foi um erro, então...

-Ai, cala a boca, seu idiota! - A garota definitivamente perdeu a paciência. - Lá estava ela, toda disposta a deixar de ser medrosa e fazer algo por si mesma uma vez na vida, e Neji não parava de a interromper, tudo por medo de escutar dela palavras que ele não gostaria de ouvir.

O garoto incrivelmente deixou transparecer surpresa em sua face, ao ver a garota falar assim com ele.

-Você realmente acha que foi um erro?! - Perguntou ela com os punhos cerrados, ainda reunindo coragem.

-Do que você..-

-Não chegou a acontecer nada ontem, neji, mas se você tivesse acontecido, você realmente acha que teria sido um erro?! - perguntou ela, incrivelmente temerosa de receber um "sim".

O rapaz a olhou intrigado durante um instante:

-Tenten, eu acho que...- droga, ele estava sem palavras. Logo, ele, sem palavras?! O Infalível Hyuuga Neji sem saber o que dizer.

-Essa hesitação não engana ninguém! - Disse ela firmemente, e parando de raciocinar, levantou o braço, alcançando a nuca de Neji, e o puxando para um inesperado e nervoso beijo. O rapaz ficou completamente sem ação nos primeiros segundos. Ainda com os olhos arregalados, os fechou lentamente, e o que no começo foi um beijo desajeitado e confuso, foi acalmando-se à medida que os lábios de Neji passaram a reagir, começando um contato entre as linguas num beijo mais aprofundado e suave. Não havia pressa. Ele colocou uma mão na cintura dela suavemente, e a outra na nuca da garota cujos braços agora já enlaçavam o pescoço do rapaz. Neji estava se saindo incrivelmente bem para ser seu primeiro beijo - Sim, com 17 anos, e esse era a primeira vez que ele beijava uma guria, incrivel né? xD - Já Tenten, já tinha tido essa experiência, mas somente uma vez, aos 13 anos, num acampamento de verão e mal podia ter sido chamado de beijo, o que sentia agora era completamente novo. O perfume de canela invadia-lhe as narinas de modo embriagante, enquanto suas mãos perdiam-se nos cabelos sedosos de Neji. O rapaz prensava a cintura dela, somente concentrado em apreciar os lábios com gosto de brilho labial de laranja da garota. Talvez por ter ficado relaxada demais em meio ao cheiro masculino embriagante, Tenten acabou escorregando, pois estavam emcima de um tatame, onde normalmente se anda descalço e a garota estava com a sapatilha lisinha da escola. Na queda, levou Neji junto, mas caíram sentados, e com ela apoiada na parede, de modo que em nada atrapalhou a atividade dos dois.

O que realmente atrapalhou foi o que veio seguinte: A porta da sala de artes marciais abriu-se com um professor de cabelos prateados trazendo consigo uma turma de alunos do segundo ano. Infelizmente, a única coisa possíveld e ser feita a Neji e Tenten, foi desgrudarem as bocas. Porém, toda a posição sugestiva do rapaz agarrado em tenten recostada na parede, ambos sentados no tatame, sugeriu bem à Kakashi e sua turma de alunos do segundo ano que não era exatamente uma conversa amigável o que estavam tendo.

Hinata levou as mãos à boca, corando drasticamente, Naruto soltou uma gargalhada sonora apontando, Ino arregalou os olhos num sorriso incrédulo, e Kakashi somente ergueu uma sobrancelha. todo o resto da turma permaneceu estático.

-Vamos gente, podemos deixar a aula de karatê para amanhã, - Disse Kakashi saindo da sala e chamando a turma. Muito permaneceram parados, o que o fez chamar de novo e um pouco mais alto:

-Vamos logo, não interrompam um homem e uma mulher! Os olhares incrédulos foram ao pouco sumindo porta afora, mas o semblante chocado dos dois ainda permanecia. Tenten abafou um risinho incrédulo, e Neji levou as mãos ao rosto, sem acreditar que sua prima o vira naquelas condições...

Infelizmente, eles não tiveram nem tempo de comentar o ocorrido porque em menos de 10 segundos a porta abriuse novamente, dessa vez revelando uma muito de mal humor - talvez por não ter tomado sua dose de sakê diária - Diretora Tsunade, que foi atraída pelo tumulto:

-Posso saber por que estão matando aula?! Detenção!

A diretora conduziu os dois à uma sala no 2o andar onde o encarregado da detenção, um desinteressado Genma lia alguma coisa. Chegando á porta, Tsunade os parou antes de entrarem.

-Ah, na verdade, Sr Hyuuga, parece que seu tio havia ligado pedindo uma dispensa para sair mais cedo hoje, devido ao enterro de seu pai.

-Ah. - Neji não estava nem lembrando disso.

-Por hoje escapará da detenção, mas que isso não se repita! E Mitsashi, cumprirá só você a detenção... Vamos, Hyuuga. - Disse Tsunade andando altivamente, e levando o rapaz consigo, que só teve oportunidade de despedir-se de Tenten com uma breve mas significativa troca de olhares.

A garota abafou um risinho, e abriu a porta da sala, que normalmente não tinha ninguém fora o Genma, mas dessa vez inesperadamente tinha outra aluna sentada num canto do fundo da sala.

Tenten arregalou os olhos ao ver Sakura, e foi sentar-se perto dela. A Haruno tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Sakura, você aqui?! - Perguntou tenten meio baixo, ainda sendo repreendida pelo encarregado que fez um sinal para fazerem silencio,e voltou a ler. Ela ignoraram e Sakura também pareceu surpresa de ver a amiga lá:

-Você também! E você..- A Haruno aproximou-se de tenten a cheirando como um cachorro

-Ei!

-Está cheirando a canela! - Disse Sakura arqueando as sobrancelhas, a Mitsashi corou violentamente:  
-Bem...

É teria muita coisa a contar...

Quando finalmente foram liberadas, 3 horas depois, ambas pela mesma causa - atraso para chegar na sala, as amigas tomaram cada uma os caminhos para suas casas. tenten saía da escola quando sentiu seu celular vibrou, e o pegou na mochila. Era só uma mensagem.

" Treino hoje, não se atrase."

A garota deu riso maroto. "Difícil entender você...Mas tudo bem, estou tentando..."

Ah, hoje sim seria um looongo treino.

**N/A: Ohh como é triste a despedida! Primeiramente quero agradecer a todos vocês que leram, acompanharam, aguentaram meus atrasos e a chatisse do Neji! Eu terminei essa fic há um tempo, e postei na querida comunidade Sasuke e Sakura 4ever. Fiz essa fic simplesmente porque estava precisando de um Fluffy para compensar todas as coisas sérias e pesadas que estava (e estou) escrevendo. n.n**

**Peço ainda desculpas por não ter respondido as reviews. Isso não significa que eu não as leia ou não as dê atenção, muito pelo contrário! Se não fossem elas, eu não postaria nada nesse site! Acontece que se eu fosse sempre responder todas, a minha preguiça ia falar mais alto e eu nunca iria postar!**

**Enfim, é isso! Peço que continuem acompanhando minhas outras fics, principalmente a "Só pra complicar", que vou dar uma adiantada aqui na postagem... n.n9**

**Brevemente vou postar meu próximo fluffy, "O garoto do mercado", mais detalhes no meu perfil! Obrigada por tudo, e sem mais delongas...Fui! n.n**


End file.
